Hogwart's Newsletter
by ClassySam
Summary: A frustrated journalist to be, Jade finds liberation in her words of her Hogwarts Newsletter. Draco Malfoy is an unfortunate target of her Newsletter one day and proves, that even a few words can change the course of their lives.
1. Who's Done Ronald Weasley's Homework?

**Hello all! It's been a while huh? Well I am really excited to come back and share yet another fanfic with all of you. I hope you guys enjoy it!! **

**ClassySam**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake UP!" Ron's voice sliced through Jade's thick sleep and Jade jerked awake inside but opened one eye.

"What?" she asked seeing Ron hover over her, looking dead impatient.

"Where are my homework's?" Ron asked. Jade closed her eye but suddenly felt Ron's strong arms shake her awake. "Where is it?" he asked turning red.

Jade opened her eyes and pointed to a few rolls of parchment near her. He turned his head to her pointed direction and threw her back on the sofa. He bent over and picked his homework's up. He read through a few and looked up. "Did you make it sound like _I_ wrote it?" he asked and Jade nodded, rubbing her head. She never had a good night's sleep since this year started. She was up all night trying to study for her classes and doing homework for Ron.

Sometimes Ron would make her do Harry's homework but Harry would be sympathetic and refuse for her to do his homework; so she did Ron's. Hermione knew all of this was going on, but the first time she said anything against her boyfriend, she would be shut down by him, completely. He couldn't bully Hermione around but he made sure that Jade was there to finish his assignments, because she never had a say in anything.

"Yes." Jade said quietly. Ron said nothing; he just got up and left. Jade checked the time and her eyes popped open. It was 10 minutes until her first class started. She gathered her things and ran upstairs to her dormitory where no one was seen. Everyone was either in breakfast or waiting for their first class to start, for Jade, she had Potions to worry about. Jade panicked, brushing her hair. It took 20 minutes to reach the dungeon and 10 if she ran.

Hoping that the Head Boy and Head Girl weren't in the hallways patrolling, Jade would reach her Potions class just in time, if not, a few minutes late. Jade ran down the steps of her dormitory, through the common room and out of the Fat Lady's portrait. She streaked through the halls and made sharp turns and to her luck, no one was in the hallways. As Jade ran down a flight of stairs, she secretly hoped that Snape would be delayed for only a short amount of time, just in time for her to reach class without any penalizations.

Reaching the foot of the stairs, Jade turned to run down the dungeon halls but slammed right into the back of someone. Rubbing her shoulder Jade did not stop, but took a quick glance at who she bumped into.

"You there...STOP!" Malfoy's voice rang out. Jade groaned inwardly. She did not need this right now. She stopped, a few yards from him and saw a little boy standing near Malfoy, looking terribly fearful. Obviously Malfoy had no one better to bully around. He saw the person who bumped into him turn and smirked evilly. "Why, if it isn't the Weasel running around in the corridors."

Jade couldn't say anything to defend herself. She never defended herself; she never had the backbone to. Whenever someone would viciously attack her, she'd feel as if her tongue knotted in her mouth and her mind go blank. She admired people that would stand up for themselves and in very rare times, people that would stand up for her; like Harry, but she couldn't fight or speak back for the life of it, that's why she always wrote.

"How many points should I take off today? What's wrong with you? Mute? Stupid? What are you going to write in the Newsletter this week Weaslette? How you were defenseless in front of a Head Boy?" he asked viciously. Jade wondered what the time was, how much time she was wasting standing around, listening to someone like Malfoy.

Jade saw the little boy try to slip away and when he went to make a run for it, Malfoy turned around and shouted for the boy to come back, instead, the little boy shouted a spell that made Malfoy's arms turn to jelly and sprout new jelly arms...like the loch in the lake. With this thought, Jade turned around and ran.

* * *

Jade reached the Potions classroom and opened the door. She walked in and saw the entire classroom turn their heads, looking at her. Professor Snape stood in front of the class, looking at her too and Jade flushed. "If it isn't our fashionably late journalist, Miss Weasley." Snape mocked. "Any reason why you've been late?" he snapped and Jade shook her head. "10 points from you. Approach here and hand in your homework. Jade walked up but handed nothing in. "Where is it?" he asked, an eyebrow rose. He loved to do this to her. It was very rare of her to hand in any overnight assignments. "Well?" he asked, his voice rising. "I...I don't have it." Jade said burning with shame.

She couldn't bear to turn around and look at Ron, who was probably sitting there in anger, for humiliating him to have a sister like her, in happiness because she was about to be seriously punished or smirking like Malfoy, because of _her _humiliation. Jade wondered how Harry looked right now. Thinking of him made Jade close her eyes, trying to stay calm.

"20 more points from you and see me after class." Snape said through his teeth. Jade nodded and sat down to the nearest chair. A Hufflepuff moved away from her, making a face as if she'd just seen something hideous and Jade apologized, putting her head down. After that embarrassing scene, Snape started to ask questions about the homework. Jade raised her hand to every single question and everyone looked at her with curiosity.

The bell rang and Snape once again reminded Jade to stay back. When everyone had left, Snape sat there, holding a piece of paper. "It's a bit strange to see someone answer every homework question correctly, with such preciseness and not write it down on a piece of paper. It's strange to think of a talented mind in Potions fail because they never do the homework. What's even more disturbing to see is that their thickheaded brother pass and finish overnight assignments and completely fail in class assignments? It's all a bit odd isn't it? I'm sure Ronald Weasley is an expert making the Elixir to induce euphoria. He and Hermione Granger are the only two people who have correctly written this down...and you have orally presented this potion, step by step without having to look in your notes." Snape told her.

Jade blushed and looked down and Snape handed her the paper. "Tell the truth, who had done Ronald Weasley's homework?" he asked. Jade didn't speak and Snape repeated again, this time, threatening detention.

"Ronald Weasley has done his own homework sir." Jade replied. Snape's expression faltered and he pointed to the door.

"Get out." he ordered. Jade nodded and left feeling incredibly guilty. She had nothing to give the rest of the classes and knew how disappointed her Professors were because of what she did. Only Snape had suspected her of doing Ron's homework and the rest thought she was just being lazy.

Jade took a visit to the Astronomy Tower after all of her classes and sat down watching the sun set, the colors reminding her of a sorbet. Pink, red, orange, purple, yellow. She reached into her bag and pulled out her journal.

She wrote unofficial newsletters for Hogwarts every week. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind and neither did the staff but the students were irked by it. Jade wrote about what was in the news, and what was going on in Hogwarts. She had great pleasure to strip the people who gave her a hard time by bits and pieces and expose them to everyone in Hogwarts. She did this to most of the Slytherins who had unmercifully made her life a living hell all through these 6 years of Hogwarts.

Sometimes she'd embarrass her brother and was pleased to find out that he never read any of it, unless someone would read it for him. 'Of course, he's so stupid he needs someone to read, write and learn manners. The only thing that arse can do is eat and follow Harry's tail.' Jade thought.

"Harry." Jade said feeling a lightheaded saying his name. He never looked at her that way. Why would he, she was constantly being ridiculed by Ron in front of him, what would he do fooling around with a girl like her? He kept to himself as always and moped before Cho Chang who left a few bloody years ago. He wasn't like most boys in Hogwarts, who'd change girlfriends like they changed robes every morning. When Harry Potter loved, he loved hard. Whoever the lucky woman would be, to be in Harry's arms and love, she'd be the luckiest woman alive. Jade thought that if Harry fell in love with her one day, she would have nothing else to worry about.

He always saved her from Ron, whenever he could and Jade appreciated him for that. She sometimes thought it was love but dismissed it knowing deep down inside, he did not feel for her the way she felt for him. Jade wiped a tear and looked down to her journal, wondering what to write. A small smile appeared on her lips. Draco Malfoy had hell to pay this week.


	2. Loch Ness Curse

In the morning, Draco woke up from the Hospital Wing and was relieved to have his working arms back and the rest that had sprouted from his sides, disappear. He got up, slipping his robe on, hearing Madame Pomferey walk in. "Good morning Mr. Malfoy, feeling better are we?" she asked lifting his arm.

"Yes." Draco grunted. He was going to kill the little vermin that did this to him and Weasley for distracting him. A sudden coldness fogged through his chest thinking of Weasley witnessing the embarrassing scene. Was she going to write this down and show it all to the world? She couldn't, she knew the serious consequences of meddling with a Malfoy.

He was certain that she wouldn't write anything about him because she feared him! He knew that from the way she shut her mouth when he insulted her. She never fought back with him and he found that incredibly satisfying. She never said 'yes' or 'no' to anything and Draco could do whatever he wanted with her. He laughed to himself and walked out of the Hospital Wing and strutted confidently down the corridors sneering at anyone who passed by him. He reached his Head Boy quarters and went up to take a shower and get ready for classes.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of his quarters and walked down the hallways. In his path, he met with a few girls who giggled when he passed by. It was a bit odd seeing them giggle. They weren't students of Slytherin, whom had fawned over him and giggled whenever he'd pass them, these were students of a different House. Normally, the girls from different Houses never look him directly in the eye out of fear and when they did, they would quickly look away.

Draco saw a group of Ravenclaws crossing him and they looked to the side, seeing Draco. They immediately stifled their laughs and started to make gurgling sounds. Draco raised an eyebrow feeling something he never liked. Confusion. He entered the Great Hall and the chatter died down seeing him. The students had their eyes to him, some holding the Newsletter to their hands. They grinned and laughed making Draco furious. He went and sat down, knowing all too well that Weasley had written something horrible about him; yesterday's incident. He was going to wring her neck.

"You had better take a look at this." Pansy said sliding the newsletter to him. Draco saw a picture of a partial tail of the creature in the Black Lake and a picture of himself next to it, smirking. The Headlines were in bold red colors. **HOGWARTS LOCH ISN'T THE ONLY LOCH IN THIS SCHOOL; DRACO MALFOY. **

Draco fumed in anger. How dare she? That unwanted, cheap bitch. He didn't even want to read the rest. The headline was embarrassing enough. He pointed to the newsletter and burnt it. Draco looked up and saw Weasley sitting by herself, eating her breakfast, watching her brother animatedly read the story to everyone who laughed, stomped their feet in laughter and slapped their heads. This angered Draco further and all he saw was red. Breakfast was over and Draco left with the blood rushing to his head. He walked down the hallways and heard a voice.

"When the loch was asked, who kept him company through dark watery times, he answered with tears in his eyes; Draco Malfoy. Yesterday morning, Draco Malfoy was shockingly hexed by a first year for bullying. As a result of the hex, Malfoy suffered from what is popularly known as the 'Loch Ness curse.'" Ron was reading.

Draco spun around, ready to kill the baboon. "Glad to know you can read Weasley." Draco spat. Ron lowered the newspaper and looked at Malfoy hatefully.

"I can read, you wouldn't know, you're busy swimming with the loch in the lake aren't you?" he asked.

"Enough!" Draco said whipping his wand out. He was ready to attack and saw Ron take out his own wand. "50 points off for harassing a Head Boy." Draco said seeing Ron's eyes widen with rage.

"You can't do that!" Ron said aloud.

A twisted smile appeared on Draco's face. "Yes I can," Draco said savoring each moment of this. "I'm Head Boy Weasley."

Shock, then a grim realization registered on Ron's face as if he forgot again that Draco Malfoy was indeed the Head Boy. Ron turned to Hermione and pointed at Draco. "Hermione speak up! You can do something about this!" Ron said and Hermione crossed her arms looking incredibly annoyed with the two of them.

"I'm sorry Ronald I cannot do anything to help you. As much as it pains me to even say it, Draco did-"

"Don't ever fucking say my name, Mudblood." Draco snarled.

"He did not initiate this quarrel, you did. He has every right to take off points, albeit the amount of points he took off points were ridiculous." Hermione said as if Draco hadn't even spoken to her.

"What's going on here?" an oily voice asked. The students turned and found themselves looking at Professor Snape.

"Just doing my duties until Weasley here disturbed the peace." Draco said triumphantly.

"Disturbing the peace are we? You Weasley's are just thriving for attention aren't you?" Snape asked watching Ron turning beet red. "Detention tonight for you Weasley, if you don't want another one, I would advise you to run to your first class." Snape said. Enraged, Ron walked past Snape and Draco with Harry and Hermione. "It's time for you to go to your first class too Draco." Snape told him and Draco nodded, feeling gratified for Snape to step in the fight, or else Draco would have been expelled for breaking Weasley's neck. Draco walked off with a few things on his mind. 

The male Weasley was the least of his problems, right now he needed to get his sweet revenge on that dirty little wench, Jade Weasley.

* * *

Jade corked her flask after pouring some of her potion inside. She sat next to Neville and smiled at him. True he wasn't so great with Potions, but if Snape eased up on him and possibly even washed, Neville wouldn't do so horribly.

"Do you have class with me next?" he asked and Jade nodded, thinking this was a silly question to ask. They were in the same House and year; of course they had the next class together. Neville reddened and smiled at her goofily. "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked shyly as they walked out together.

"Yes." Jade answered.

"Are…are you going with anyone special?" he asked and Jade shook her head. She had Ginny, but Ginny was always doing something with her own friends in her year. Ginny and Jade went to Hogsmeade with each other last weekend, it was doubtful that they were going with each other this weekend. Hermione, Harry and Ron, the trio always stuck together and there was no room for anyone else.

Jade remembered Harry inviting her along to a Hogsmeade but Ron elbowed him, shaking his head. Jade refused politely for Ron's sake and to prevent anymore embarrassment on herself in front of Harry.

"Would you like to come along with me?" Neville squeaked. Jade turned her neck so fast, she felt the tiny pops in her neck. Jade gaped at Neville. Could he be serious? Of course he was serious, the poor boy was sweating! Neville wiped off his sweat with his sleeve and looked hopeful and Jade didn't have the heart to turn him down.

"I'd love to go with you." Jade said softly. Neville looked immensely relieved and happy. He blushed and smiled widely at Jade who was amazed at this reaction. He was genuinely happy, he actually wanted to go somewhere with her.

He cared? Apart from her father and all of her brothers except for Ron, she never had a man care for her. The romantic part of her life was nonexistent and the rest of her life was really nothing grand. This was the first time a man actually liked her and Jade found the concept intriguing and all the same disturbing.

Draco lurked in the shadows, watching Weasley walk out of the Potions classroom with Longbottom on her side. The way Longbottom looked at Weasley was sickening. He was fumbling and Draco caught just bits of their conversation. It sounded like he had asked her to Hogsmeade this week and Draco almost laughed himself to death.

Draco actually had better things to do than watch Longbottom and Weasley plan out their future together, but he waited patiently to corner the bitch and lash out on her. A voice perked his ears and he looked up, hearing Weasley say, "I'd love to go with you." It came to his attention that he had never heard the little Weasel ever speak in his life. Sure they had classes together these last 7 years but he never noticed and honestly he never cared to what she sounded like, he never even knew she was alive until she started writing those godforsaken newsletters and writing about him in them.

'The biggest mistake of her life.' Draco thought. Hearing her speak had caught his attention and strangely enough had aroused him. He wondered how he would react to her screaming in the lone corridor in his mercy.


	3. Vindictive Lust

After her classes were done for the day, Jade spent an unusual amount of time speaking to Neville. He was a good man, but he wasn't Harry. Her attention would sometimes divert to Harry, who sat near her, but not near enough for her to hear what they were saying. Jade watched Harry smile and talk to Hermione and Ron, waving his hands around occasionally, making hand movements, looking careless.

He looked stunning, but did he know that? The only thing he did to himself was nothing. Nature had been good to him. He filled out and broadened up in the shoulders and lost his awkward and lanky body. His face was still youthful, but he looked incredibly handsome with those incredible green eyes, his long lashes and strong jaw made him look mature. His hair was a mess but that was the beauty of Harry Potter and his scar shown occasionally when he brushed his hair off from time to time.

"Jade?" Neville called and Jade jumped, quickly focusing on Neville. "I'm sorry if I've bored you." he said and Jade shook her head. Then, there was Neville Longbottom. He was a good man and lost a bit of weight, but still had a round face and a clumsy look about him. He was imperfect, Jade knew that but his heart was clean, and it had an interest for Jade, better late than never. "I have to go now; Professor Sprout must be expecting me at any moment. We're going to look at Bubotubers today." He said excitedly getting up. "Great." Jade said loving that he had a passion for something. "Bye Jade." He said. A sudden nervousness played on his face and Jade wondered what he was going to do next. In the end he had changed his mind and got up and left with a wave.

Jade sat around in the library for a few minutes and left knowing that she wasn't going to get anything done by sitting by herself, watching Harry. She got up and walked out of the library into the corridor. Nothing was odd about her walking down the corridors alone, she had done that for many years in this castle, but she felt unsettled. She sensed someone watching her and it became unnerving after a while. She turned around a couple of times, but saw no one and decided to make a run for it.

She was just about to reach the main corridor but a pair of hands grabbed her and a hand was clamped right on to her mouth. She panicked thinking of so many horrible things. She couldn't see anything and as much as she tried to fight back, she failed miserably. The person dragged her into a narrow alley and slammed her against the wall and Jade groaned in pain as her breasts collided against the cold stone wall and pushed in further as the man pressed from behind. He took his hand away from her mouth and twisted her arm, which he pulled behind her.

"Scream and draw any attention and I'll break your bloody arm off." He hissed. Jade gasped feeling terror flood through her body. This was Malfoy. She tried to push herself from the wall to resist but he grabbed her hair and slammed her face against the wall. The impact of her cheekbone slamming against the wall was overwhelming with pain.

She had never been physically abused all throughout her life, not even Ron lifted a finger on her. This was new for Jade. She started to cry feeling pity for herself, she was actually going to be raped and killed by Draco Malfoy. If she knew this was going to happen, she should have written something extremely horrible for him to lose face in society and be made the laughing stock of his whole life!

"How does that feel like?" he asked twisting her arm slowly and pressing against her a bit more. "Ever going to write another story like that?" he asked. Jade didn't respond and he twisted her arm more sharply making her answer.

"No!" Jade yelped. Something about this panicked voice made his heart hammer in his chest, as if he had ran a lap around Hogwarts.

"What should we do about you for writing all that dirt about me? Loch am I?" he asked near her ear. Jade breathed hard, feeling the heat of his breath on her ear. "Not so tough are you? Look who's blazing who." He said bringing his lips to her ear. He trailed his soft lips over the curve on her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. Jade closed her eyes, the tears stopped. What was he doing? His lips traveled to a very sensitive spot bordering her ear and jaw. He breathed in deeply, taking in her fragrance. It was an intoxicating mix of fresh laundry and scented lotion. "For a Weasley, you smell clean." He said, his eyes half closed, meeting with her face.

He went back to the spot which caused her to shiver and darted his tongue on her flesh. She tasted delightful. He felt her loosen and clench her hands in and out. He kissed down her neck and bit down on her flesh, drawing blood. Jade gasped from the pain and pulled away from Malfoy. Before she could feel mortified with herself and his actions, Malfoy turned around and pinned her against the walls. He lifted her arms and pressed them against the wall and separated her thighs with his legs, loving how he rubbed against her and letting the feel of his lust against her thighs. He never expected for things to go how they were going right now, but right now, he was badly in need of her body.

Jade's mind raced and she felt the adrenaline pump through her body. Malfoy swiftly pulled her robes down and cupped one of her breasts in his hands and grazed a thumb over her hardened nipple.

"Oh Merlin!" Jade blurted hearing Malfoy laugh.

"You wish." He said crushing his lips against hers. He hungrily sought her tongue and felt driven with insanity when she responded to the kiss. He released his grasp from her and let her slam him against a wall this time. While she ran her hands through his hair, his neck, down to his chest and linger over his belt buckle, Draco immediately unbuttoned her blouse. His eye caught a gold necklace with a pale pink pendant handing just above those beautiful mounds. He felt through her thin bra and wrapped his arms around her back and went to unclasp her bra until a sudden voice stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Who's there?! You damned kids, I'll get you today!" Filch's voice said throughout the corridors.

"Fuck you Filch, fuck you and fuck your mother for giving birth to a damned idiot like you." Draco muttered letting Jade go and walking to the entrance of the alley. He saw Filch walking through the corridors, checking in each alley with a torch in his hand.

"Nasty Filthy looky here!" Peeve's said appearing next to Filch. Mrs. Norris jumped from the scare and darted out of the corridor, leaving Filch to run after her. Draco smirked and turned around to see Jade rearranging her clothes. He frowned wondering why she was dressing back up again; he knew she liked whatever happened. If it wasn't for Filch and his bloody cat, he would have calmed the rage stirring in his loins.

"Where are _you _going?" Draco asked feeling foolish to ask her this. He was too proud to be asking her anything, but he really didn't want her to leave, as much as it annoyed him. Jade looked up and walked past him and stopped turning around. He raised an eyebrow and the next thing that happened, left a stinging and tingling sensation where she struck. He didn't feel angered, instead he grinned thinking it had been one of the most satisfying slaps he had ever gotten.

Jade quickly walked out of the hallway feeling incredibly embarrassed at what she had done. She enjoyed it and let him run his disgusting, slimy hands all over her body. In fact, she also ran her hands through his and blushed at the memory of it. She was supposed to be sickened and revolted; instead she felt a gentle tingle thinking about that disgusting pig. She walked into the Gryffindor common room and sat down in front of the fire.

"Jade?" Hermione asked and Jade turned to see her friend sitting next to her.

"Oh hello. I didn't see you." Jade mumbled looking down.

"Have you been crying Jade?" Hermione asked noticing Jade's dried tears still on her cheeks. Jade shook her head and Hermione reached over and placed a hand on Jade's hand. "If it's about Ron, I can speak to him. Whatever he's doing is wrong and you shouldn't be treated that way." Hermione said softly. Jade let Hermione think this, otherwise she would have to tell Hermione why she was crying in the first place.

"It's not necessary." Jade answered.

"But-" and Jade repeated what she had said. "Are you sure?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded. With that, Hermione told Jade about today's classes and Harry walked down the stairs, greeting the two. Jade felt ashamed seeing him. Seeing him made Jade want to cry all over again. She always dreamed of her first kiss to be with Harry, or someone special. Instead she finished snogging his biggest enemy and betrayed him. There was no way he was going to want her now. Angry, Jade got up and walked away, leaving Harry to stop mid-sentence and watch her run upstairs.

"Did I say something?" Harry asked Hermione who looked equally confused.


	4. Out Of Grasp

The next day Jade went to all of her classes and successfully managed to avoid Malfoy. She caught him looking incredibly proud of himself while he was looking at her and looked away; flustered. If this was something to get his name out of newsletters, he was in for a big disappointment.

"Do you remember the report due for Defense?" Ron asked casually in the common room. For a moment anger flashed through Jade's eyes and she quickly repressed it. She nodded and Ron made a sound. "Good, here's the paper. You have to go to the library for research." He said as if she didn't know herself.

'Oh thank you so much Ronald, I would have _never_ thought of that!' she thought scornfully. Instead she forced a smile on and left with her bags. She really needed to learn how to go to her dormitory and do her homework there, or disappear for a while and come back late so Ron wouldn't be able to catch her.

The weather was getting colder and she couldn't stay in the Astronomy Tower and she didn't have many options open to her. She walked into the library and set her books down on a table and threw Ron's stupid 'recommended books' in the rubbish bin. If he knew so well what books to use and where the library was located, why couldn't he do that? Him being stupid wasn't even a good enough excuse.

There weren't many people in the library and Jade counted on privacy but she wasn't going to have it so long since Ron promised to drop by in a half an hour to see how she was doing. Jade stopped near a shelf and touched the books, trying to find the right serial number. She sighed tilting her neck to the top of the bookshelf, wondering how she would reach that. She tiptoed and stretched her arm for the book as far as she could and knew how stupid she looked right now. She was reaching something completely out of her grasp. Like Harry.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked startling Jade. She gasped in fright and saw Malfoy standing there leaning on the bookshelf with his elbow.

"You're more observant than I gave you credit for." Jade said sarcastically, seeing his eyebrows rise. Jade placed a foot on a shelf.

"Don't do that. These shelves are a few hundred years old. You break them," he said grabbing her intended book and sliding it off of the top shelf. "And Pince will tear your arse apart." He said walking closer to her. Jade stuck out her hand and expected him to give her the book.

"Thank you for that and the book." Jade said still waiting for him to hand her the book. He scoffed and kept walking closer to her, making her walk backwards.

"Who said I've got this for you?" he asked placing two hands on both sides near Jade's head.

"Please leave me alone. I really never want to see you ever again." Jade said trying to leave but Draco grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall, burying his face in her hair.

"You journalists are obvious liars." He whispered trailing his touch down to her neck. He gently bit her neck and heard her sharply gasp.

"Why are you doing this Malfoy? Why are you doing this to me?" Jade asked seeing him pull away. He looked dead into her eyes and had a playful look.

"I don't know Weasley, maybe because of the same reason why you love it just as much as I do." He said hearing her mutter something and roll her eyes. He looked down to her lips and bent down and trailed his tongue across it, sending blood pumping to places where Jade couldn't even imagine. The sensation drove her mad and she reached out to touch his lean chest. He kissed her fully and Jade opened her mouth and darted her tongue in and out, just the way she imagined she would do with Harry. Instead this was not Harry, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Jade? Where are you?" Harry asked interrupting Draco and Jade's session.

"It's Harry! Let me go!" Jade whispered seeing Draco shake his head.

"Just shut up and let me do the talking." He said. Jade heard someone walk to their aisle and she froze, clutching Draco's shirt.

"Who's there?" Harry asked seeing Malfoy turn his head halfway.

"Do you mind?" Draco asked seeing Harry step back.

"Where's Jade?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged still in his position, as if he had someone in front of him, hidden in Harry's view.

"How the bloody hell would I know where she is?" he asked seeing Harry nod in agreement but he still looked suspicious.

"Who's with you?" Harry asked.

"Why are you so nosy Potter? Voldemort dying isn't enough for you?" Draco said through his gritted teeth.

"You have Jade there don't you?" Harry asked walking to him. Jade's eyes widened. She was going to be discovered by Harry, the last person she wanted to see her in this position. She had to do something quickly. In her most nasally voice she could ever conjure up, Jade spoke.

"Oh Draco, will you just stick it in me?!" This froze Harry and Draco who was ready to hex Harry. Draco looked to Jade who winked for him to play along.

"Of course Pansy, I just have to get Scarhead out for some privacy." He said turning his head to Harry who looked disgusted.

"Go on, I'm sorry." He said not even bothering to check. He did not want to see how Parkinson looked under Malfoy. Harry thanked Malfoy in his mind for covering the cow in front of him. Harry turned around and went back to search for Jade. Draco thought this was the funniest thing he ever had to witness. Of course it was nerve wracking but to see Weasley play along with him and defy Potter like that made him think that maybe Weasley wasn't bad after all.

"I think you should let me go now. I wouldn't risk myself again to get caught." Jade said trying to push past him, but he wouldn't move.

"Not until I get what I want." He said lustily. Jade knew what he wanted. She leaned over and pressed a small kiss on his lips. She pressed harder and rubbed herself against him, causing him to bring her closer and handle her aggressively. She grabbed the book from his hand and pulled, trying to take it from his grasp. He smiled against her teeth and gave her a hard time taking the book from him. Jade felt him feel to the back of her neck and toy with the necklace she was wearing. She was so lost in the snog, she didn't realize him pocket something and pull apart. "Look as if you haven't been snogged." He said finally freeing the book, taking a step back.

Jade stood there, watching him leave and straightened her clothes and hair. She walked out of the aisle and tied her hair, seeing Harry still looking around for her. "Hello Harry." Jade said smiling brightly.

"Jade, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you, where were you?" he asked and Jade pointed to the shelves behind her.

"Just looking for some books. Sorry if I made you look around." Jade said politely seeing him shake his head.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that Ron's coming and that you should tell him to stop. That you won't be doing his homework's." Harry said and Jade looked worried.

"I really don't mind-"

"Hermione's told me what's been bothering you and frankly, it's been getting on our nerves seeing Ron this way." he said coldly. So it was all about Ron wasn't it? "I'm hoping you can stand up against him to make him start doing his own work." Harry said.

Jade felt cold listening to Harry speak further. She felt hurt that he didn't mind her, but was more concerned about his friend than her. If she had been doing someone else's work, he really couldn't have given a damn; he just wanted to see his _own_ to prosper. "I'll speak to Ron about this. Right now, I have homework due." Jade told him walking away.

"That's all right, just cut Ron free, he doesn't really deserve the help." he said enraging Jade.

"Yes. Of course." Jade said softly. She sat down and opened her book and flipped the pages so firmly that a piece came off in her hand. Harry didn't care about her, Jade knew that from before, but right now it stung more than ever. She hoped and prayed every second and worshiped him but this man broke her into tiny little shards. The very sight of him made Jade nauseous. He sat in front of her and smiled at her, making Jade redden from embarrassment, anger and sadness.

"So, how have you been? It's been a long time since we've spoken." he said.

Jade looked up and thought bitterly 'You never acknowledged me until now.' she thought. "Good." she answered. She went back to her notes and felt someone's stare. She looked up, seeing Harry flipping through the papers, bored and he looked up and smiled.

Jade looked away from him and saw Malfoy leaning his chair back, watching her with mischief in his eyes.

"Malfoy was shagging Pansy just a few minutes ago in an aisle." Harry told Jade who only raised an eyebrow. "I thought he had you for a moment, but Pansy spoke up and the thought of Pansy being naked was too much for me so I ran away." he said grinning.

"What would you have done if I was in Pansy's place?" Jade asked all of a sudden. Harry looked up and shrugged.

"I'd probably beat Malfoy down to the ground, but then again you would never be under Malfoy." Harry told her.

"Why not?" Jade asked hotly. Harry didn't pick up on her anger and kept going.

"Because...you and Malfoy? The whole idea of you two and…do you understand what I mean?" he asked and Jade shook her head.

"No, actually I don't, please...enlighten me." Jade said. This was the first time Jade candidly spoke to Harry about anything. A few days ago, Jade would imagine herself talking about sweet nothingness with Harry, in his arms but right now all that was thrown out of the window and Jade was here, almost about to hex him.

"All right well don't be offended, you're just a good girl. You're nothing like your brother and Ginny and that's a good thing! Being good is a great thing actually. You don't want to end up like me or your brother. You're a good student and you'd do better if you stop doing everyone's homework but that's your issue. Um, Malfoy, he's the bully, he's a philandering prick and he is really not your type." he said and Jade crossed her arms.

"What exactly _is_ my type Harry?" Jade asked seeing him shrug again.

"Well I did see you speaking to Neville and I think you both are a great match together. And-" he stopped seeing her laugh with tears in her eyes. "What? What's so funny...or sad?" he asked and Jade shook her head getting up.

"I...want to be left alone. Like I always was." Jade said going to leave. "But Jade, Ron!" Harry called and Jade shrugged. She went to turn around and saw Ron in front of her. She gulped feeling a flutter of fear. She took a deep breath and knew that she had to stand up against him, for once and for all.

"What? Did you finish my work?" he asked.

"I don't know about yours but I have finished mine." Jade said seeing Ron trying to process her words.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"I'm not going to be doing any of your work anymore Ronald. I've realized that I have ruined myself associating with you people. I want to be on my own." Jade said bravely. The tips of Ron's ears turned red, which indicated that he was very angry.

"What?! I'll kill you! You can't do that to me Jade!" he said and Jade stepped back, not flinching.

"Yes I can. It's time you start doing your own work. I haven't told Mum anything about this but if you keep persisting I'll tell her." Jade threatened.

"But-" he sputtered and Jade walked past him.

Jade took off her clothes to step into her bath. She felt like something was missing. She was naked, but what could be missing? She stepped into the bath and sighed blissfully as her muscles relaxed. Suddenly, she knew what was wrong. A hand flew to her neck and she patted around her neck and realized that her necklace was missing.

Thinking about it, Jade was sure Malfoy took it while they were fooling around in the library aisle, but why on earth would he want her necklace for? He was the richest individual in the entire Wizarding community, what would he do with a Weasley's necklace? Banging her head lightly against the rim of the tub, Jade knew she had to meet him again to get that necklace back.

She wrote a short letter in hopes of getting the necklace mailed to her but received a letter that she had completely expected. _'Come and get me if you want it so badly.'_ What was he getting at? She did not want to have to do anything with him. She always stood in the shadows and made one small story that made him lust after her.

She looked into the mirror and looked closely to see what Malfoy and Neville saw in her. There was _nothing_ special. She wasn't spectacularly beautiful. Ginny was beautiful. So many boys drooled after her, so why didn't Malfoy? It was strange to even think of Ginny and Malfoy together. A Weasley and a Malfoy.

_'_Did you forget you were one too?' a voice asked in her head. If he wanted a Weasley, why not Ginny? Why Jade? And have the rest of the girls in Hogwarts drop dead that he had to crave after her? He could have had any girl he wanted but he wanted her. Jade felt angry about being used like that, but Harry's words came back to her and she stiffened. He never noticed because he was so shallow and smacked a 'pure dull virgin' label right on her head. If he ever were to see Jade fraternizing with the enemy, he'd surely flip out. Jade wanted to annoy him as much as she could and it was going to start with Malfoy.


	5. The Pink Pendant

"I told you to meet me near the dungeons." a voice told her. Jade shook from her writing and turned to see Malfoy stand over her, looking down.

"And I didn't show up." Jade said going back to her writing.

"If you think I'm going to run after you like a little boy in love, you're wrong." he said and Jade shrugged.

"So be it." Malfoy looked cross and walked in front of her, so she could see him. She was sitting down in front of the lake in the cold weather. "Careful, don't fall, the loch won't save you." Jade said pointing to her quill behind him.

"And just why wont the loch save me?" he asked.

"He's won't be here in this cold weather." Jade said as if it was obvious. He stood there watching her write and saw a small flake fall on his nose. He brushed it off and looked to the pure white and gray skies. One by one, thick flakes fell and Jade looked up, sticking her hands, palms up to feel the snowflakes.

Everything was quiet and Jade got to her feet, feeling the flakes fall on her face. The flakes gently fell on her face and rolled off and some melted slowly. She looked at Malfoy who had a hand behind him, watching her savor the snowfall.

"What?" she asked. He walked up to her and pushed her against a tree and brought his face close to hers. She was determined to look into his eyes, which looked back intensely. He breathed hard and Jade saw the fog of his breath, between their lips. She closed her eyes to be expected to be kissed but he let her go and stepped back. He took a few quick steps back and lifted what he was holding behind his back, her journal. Jade looked down to the floor where she had left her journal; nothing. She snapped her head up and went to step forward, her eyes widening but he took it and ran for it.

"MALFOY!" Jade yelled running after him. "You little slime ball." Jade said through her teeth. She couldn't catch up with him, but followed him to wherever he was running. She saw him run into a room and ran in, looking around the dark room. She looked around and took out her wand. The door behind her closed and Jade jumped spinning around to see Malfoy shutting the door.

"Just what in the world are you trying to _do_? What do you think you'll ever gain by sleeping with me?" Jade asked seeing him throw her journal across the room and take his robe off. He pulled his tie to loosen it and unbuttoned a few top buttons.

"I don't know, I never thought about that Weasley." He said grabbing her by the sides. He lifted her and dropped her on a table and started to kiss her. He crawled up the desk and ripped her shirt off, making a few buttons fly.

Jade helped herself up on her elbows and was kissed by Malfoy, who started to work on her skirt. Jade made a small sound as he ran his hands between her thighs and immediately reached for his shirt. She thought it was stupid of her to unbutton his shirt one by one so in one pull, his shirt came off and Draco pulled away grinning.

"That's more like it." He said seeing her smile at him evilly.

"Oh please, I've only ripped your shirt off Malfoy, we have a long way to go." She said seeing his eyes widen. Malfoy wasn't the only one that was surprised; Jade didn't even think she would _say_ something like that to a man. Instead Malfoy jumped on Jade and the two feverishly started to take whatever they had on, off. Draco shuddered from the intensity. He couldn't stop staring at her breasts. He placed one hand and squeezed it lightly, hearing her gasp and bite her lip.

"I'm not ready!" Jade said sitting up, still dazed.

"What?" Draco asked.

"I'm a virgin Malfoy." Jade said seeing him sigh and dropping his head.

"You think I didn't know that?" he said taking out his finger from her underwear.

"I just…I never imagined that I'd…not here at least." Jade said starting to get embarrassed. She had once again lost self control with Malfoy and couldn't deny that she felt strongly sexually attracted to him. She knew she was risking a lot by making the decision to sleep with him.

"Put your clothes back on." He said turning around. Jade summoned her bra and wore it, seeing him pick his shirt up. A glint had caught her eye.

"What are you doing, wearing my necklace?" Jade asked jumping from the desk. He turned and held up her necklace.

"I'm wearing it." He said putting his shirt on.

"Why did you steal it from me?" Jade asked wearing her shirt also.

"Because it's fun stealing from the poor." He answered seeing her roll her eyes. He smirked and grabbed his robe.

"Well aren't you going to give it back?" Jade asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." He slipped his robe on and watched her pull her skirt up. He was aching right now and was frustrated beyond belief when she told him to stop, what was more frustrating was that he actually _listened_ to her. Something about her, putting her clothes back on, started to make him throb.

"Keep it safe. My Mum gave me that necklace when I was 5." Jade said seeing him play with the pendant. The two looked at each other in silence until they heard the bell rang. Jade left and Draco followed, separating to different hallways.

For the next two days, Jade and Malfoy accidentally met each other and to what seemed like a small confrontation, turned out into an exchange in the dark hallway or a broom closet. This morning, Jade got ready to go to Hogsmeade with Neville. This week, she was going to release her Hogwarts Newsletter. The unfortunate soul targeted was Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Jade walked into the tea shop with Neville. She rubbed her hands from the cold and sat down to a seat near the window, watching the snow fall outside. She looked around the tea shop and a waitress came over to them to take their order.

"Chamomile tea please." Jade said.

"A regular for me please." Neville said and the waitress nodded leaving. Jade's eyes fell on Neville's and she smiled, removing her cloak. "What will you be writing about in the newsletter this week?" Neville asked. He looked genuinely interested. Neville was _always_ genuine. He should have been named Genuine Longbottom.

"You read my newsletters?" Jade asked seeing him nod frantically.

"I read every single one of them! Is it bad if I collect them too?" he asked and Jade smiled in shock.

"You store them as well?" Jade asked delighted.

"I'm a fan. I love what you write. Everything. Sometimes I don't mind the Prophet, they're all rubbish, but you're very up to date with current events and some of the things they publish in the Prophet isn't fair and biased but you write the truth…and even put your own 2 cents in." he said.

Jade blushed never receiving a compliment for her newsletter. People were always bitter about what she wrote about them, but she didn't care about them. "Thank you; no one really said anything particularly nice, except for Dumbledore who was impressed by the concept of a Hogwarts newsletter." Jade told him.

"I also like how you bring attention to those bullies." He said looking grim. He was bothered by something.

"Who's bothered you?" Jade asked softly.

At that moment, she saw Malfoy walking by the store and his eye caught hers. He smirked and walked to the door and pulled it. Jade was relaxed before with Neville, now that Malfoy was there, all she could think about were those dirty moments between them. She blushed deeply and tried to focus in on Neville, but her eye kept wandering to Malfoy who took off his cloak and leaned against his chair lazily and watched her slyly. He was taunting her, the way he looked at her. He smirked and his grey eyes twinkled like he was up to no good. He pulled out her necklace and moved the pendant side to side. Jade watched him and he kissed it slowly. He sucked the pendant and Jade looked away from the perverse act.

"I also liked how you called Malfoy a loch. I was laughing so hard, I knocked down my Mandrake and it started screaming." He said flinching and Jade wondered if she should laugh or sympathize. She smiled and put a hand on his arm, taking a quick glance at Draco.

Draco cocked an eyebrow and saw her touch Longbottom. A twitch of annoyance ran through his body and he looked on, seeing her dust something off his shirt and stealing another glance towards him. He sat up straighter in his chair and watched Longbottom lean in close to her. Draco wanted to get up and flip Longbottom off his chair; he wasn't supposed to be there! Draco grabbed the edge of the table and watched Longbottom kiss Weasley.

Jade didn't expect the kiss. She didn't think Neville was actually going to kiss her on their date. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on her…nothing else. For a while, they sat with lips glued to each other's and Jade decided to boldly run her tongue between his lips, just like Draco did for her to respond. Neville parted his lips and shyly kissed, not really understanding what to do. Jade pulled away and smiled. She saw Neville look flushed. It wasn't a deep kiss that would leave someone breathless; it was a plain and simple kiss. Jade took a sip of her tea and looked in Draco's way who looked murderous. She giggled intentionally and turned to Neville grinning.

Jade and Neville traveled back to Hogwarts and attended dinner. When dinner was over, Jade walked back to the common room with Neville. As she reached the flight of stairs, Neville already had made it to another staircase and the stairs started to shift. Jade cursed at this and motioned Neville to go on without her.

"Are you sure Jade? I'll wait for the stairs to switch back." He said and Jade smiled at how sweet he was.

"No, you'll be up all night for this thing to come back, I'll take another route. Bye Neville!" Jade said before the stairs began to change again. She walked through a different hallway and looked around to see how she was going to get back to Gryffindor.

"Had fun with Longbottom today I see?" Jade turned to see Draco at the end of the hallway.

"Better than you!" Jade said turning and running. She ran down a hallway and her heart pounded, feeling the excitement of the chase and the thought of being caught. She heard him on her heels and Jade turned a corner and ran down a dark stairway. She pulled open a doorway that led to another hallway and ran to the end of it.

As soon as she started to reach the end, she realized that she had made a wrong move. It was a dead end and the only way out was through the way she came out. She waited quietly near the doorway and heard Draco run past the door.

"Dead end, there you-Weasley!" he said seeing her run past him and up back the stairs. Jade reached the door and turned sharply and closed it. Triumphant, Jade laughed and turned around and screamed in fright.

"How did you-"

"This is the dungeon area Weasley, of course I've been here and if you were smart and adventurous, you'd also know that there is a second shortcut on the other side." He said pointing to the opposite door.

"I didn't see that." Jade said panting. Draco grabbed her waist and brought her close to him.

"I need to teach you a lesson. Running away from me, kissing Longbottom and thinking he's better than me?" Draco asked and Jade pushed him off smirking.

"I'd like to see what you're going to do." She said walking away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"No one's been using this hallway for ages." Draco whispered. The two knew their sexual tension was over the roof. Draco started to feel his pants tighten, a sensation he wish would stop with teases like Weasley. Jade pulled his face close to hers and kissed him fiercely. Draco kissed back but it didn't do any justice to him down there. It only made things worse. He quickly took her robes off and pulled at her shirt and unzipped his pants.

"Not here." Jade said pulling her lips from his.

"Weasley it's a deserted bloody hall." Draco protested.

"Listen Malfoy, I am not going to get caught by some Professor, student or any bloody ghost. You never know what can happen, a hall that hasn't been used in ages, is currently occupied by us, which means, _anyone_ out of the thousand students in this castle can occupy." Jade said seeing him scowl.

"I've always hated you." he said pulling his pants up. He put his robe back on and grabbed her hand and they walked quietly to his Head Boy quarters. "It's private. Father insisted I have my own room." He said as Jade looked around his common room.

"You only stay here? All by yourself?" Jade asked seeing him nod. He took her by the hand and led her upstairs.

"All by myself. No one can get in and if I want, people can get out. Who knows how long I'll keep you captive?" he asked unbuttoning her shirt. "Is this right enough for you? Should I shower the bed with flower petals? Shall I light candles? Shall I put on a slow romantic song?" he asked.

Jade said nothing. Right now, she wanted to be loved. Draco Malfoy out of all people couldn't love her, but this was the closest thing to it. She took his hand gently and placed it under her underwear. "Be…be gentle." Jade said.

Draco's throat went dry. She felt so beautiful. She looked beautiful. He never could put beautiful and Jade Weasley in the same line but lately she's been more than beautiful. He stroked her as gently as he could and was amazed at her changing expression; some with pain, pleasure and happiness.

"Lie down." He whispered. He led her to his bed and placed her on her back. Draco took many virginities before but this one felt different. Maybe because she made him wait a whole week and Draco never waited. He didn't even understand why he was attracted to her in the first place.

"It hurts, it hurts." Jade said clutching on to his shoulders. Draco pulled out and Jade rested her head on his shoulder.

"We can stop." Draco said and Jade shook her head. "Keep going." She said.


	6. Carpe Diem

It had been a few weeks since that night. Jade never forgot her first time with Draco. Ever since that night, she had returned every night and whenever Draco would find her, he'd take her to a deserted hall, a lone tower, anywhere they could have a 20 minute privacy. Jade didn't speak to anyone else. Ron stopped talking to her and Harry as always forgot about her. Jade kept a normal relationship with Hermione and Ginny but never told them about Draco and their escapades. As much as Jade enjoyed shagging with Draco Malfoy, Jade enjoyed spending time with him and talking to him. It was after the sex that they spoke to one another for hours, undressed under his silk sheets. In public, they never spoke and when the day came to a close, they'd always meet in his Head Boy quarters and he would accompany her back to her common room as he did his rounds.

"Writing again?" Draco asked seeing Jade lie on her stomach, writing in her journal.

"No, I'm dancing Malfoy, come have a look." Jade said sarcastically. Draco sat next to Jade and leaned over to see what she wrote.

"Pansy Parkinson has got a way with hair. Recently Slytherin's princess has been donning a new set of styles...wigs." Draco read. He laughed and Jade handed him a picture of Pansy in the lavatory, changing her hair.

"She's a witch; she can use a hair growth potion." Jade said looking at Draco who smirked.

"Let's just say she tried and...it just grew in the wrong places. She really did use a hair growth potion." he said and Jade's eyes lighted up.

"I can use that for my newsletter." Jade said and Draco nodded slipping his hand up her shirt.

"Of course you can." he said kissing her ear. Jade squirmed and turned to him. She smiled at him seeing him smile back. Without saying anything Jade kissed him and let him take her in his arms and move her books off the bed.

Jade stared at the ceiling, thinking. Draco was already asleep, snoring lightly on her shoulder. He had a hand placed on her stomach and a leg wrapped around one of her own. 'I'm only sleeping with him.' Jade thought. 'It's nothing else.' Jade thought to herself. She was sure she wasn't in love with him, or was she? She quickly shook off these thoughts and had a perfectly reasonable excuse.

It was the sex that made her feel attached, not in love. She wasn't in need of being his girlfriend, she wasn't interested. He was only a friend. One of the only male friends she could openly speak to other than Hermione and Ginny. Hermione sometimes told Ron and Harry some of the things Jade would tell her, so Jade would mind what she said around her and Ginny was hardly to be seen. She was polite and formal to everyone else, but since she's always hated Draco from the beginning, there was no use of being formal _now. _It was bedtime and Jade agreed to stay over for the night. She would return early in the morning to the common room, but now, it was probably 3 in the morning. She had to count on Draco to wake her up.

"Jade, wake up...Jade? Weasley!" Draco called and Jade opened her eyes stretching.

"What?!" Jade asked irritably. Usually she would never respond that way to anyone who woke her up from sleep. Usually she'd be shaken up, and rudely awoken which Jade hated dearly. She loved how her mother gently called out to her and patiently woke her up, but half-wits like Ron abruptly disturbed her slumber.

"Weren't you supposed to leave early?" he asked still positioned on top of her.

"I know, but I didn't get to sleep very well last night." Jade said rubbing her eyes. Draco grinned and Jade laughed softly. "That's not what I meant. I was thinking a lot and didn't know how late it was." Jade said shifting her eyes to his arms. She touched his wrist and rubbed her thumb along and up his arm.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked running a hand through her hair. She looked even better in the mornings. This was the first time Jade stood over and Draco was surprised at how well he had slept last night. When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Jade's face, half hidden in the pillows. Before he woke her up, he moved a few pieces of hair out of his way and kissed her lips. She kissed back unconsciously and groaned turning over. He caressed her smooth back and kissed it, wondering if she would wake up. He scowled at her still sleeping and gave up, thinking it was best if he woke her up and then please her.

"Just some things." Jade said.

"For how long?" Draco asked.

"A couple of hours. 3 maybe." she said seeing him taken aback.

"It must be something serious. Do you want to talk about it or drop it?" he asked and Jade shook her head.

"I'll drop it, for now." Jade said. Draco nodded and slipped out of the bed. "Hey, where are you going?" Jade asked. Draco pointed to the bathroom.

"To shower, something you do once in a blue moon." he said.

"Come here." Jade said sitting up.

"No." Draco answered. He was sure she was going to hex him.

"No, come here." Jade said. He backed up and Jade laughed. "Are you afraid that I might do something to you? Is Draco Malfoy scared of a little Weasley?" Jade asked seeing him walk to her.

"Me scared of you? Ha, no chance in hell. But then again you are a silent sheep with the characteristics of a wolf." he said as Jade grabbed his arm. She pulled him on the bed and flipped herself on top of him.

"Am I?" Jade asked straddling herself on his hips.

"Don't tell me you're going to eat me." Draco said and Jade smiled.

She bent down to his ear and whispered. "That is exactly what I'm going to do before I leave."

It was a beautiful parting gift from Jade. Draco still lay there, stunned and speechless. He knew she had practice. There was no way she could be an oral virgin. She knew exactly where to touch, where to use her tongue and what to do.

"Do you practice?" he asked watching her tie her shoes.

"Didn't I tell you I was a virgin before I met you?" she asked looking up.

"There could be no way that this was your first time. I know experience and...well you were better than Parkinson." he said. Hearing this made Jade's insides burst into flames.

"It was my first time. Maybe Parkinson can't catch the art of oral sex. Some people are naturally good at it, others are not." Jade said weighing the two. "And if you ever compare me to her again, I'll..."

"You'll do what?" Draco asked.

"I'll rip you up. I will. I never want to be compared with her by you. Especially...when we talk about this." Jade said. Draco sat up smiling. It was cute to see her this way.

"Are you jealous?" he asked.

Jade couldn't feel any more frustrated. "Jealous of Parkinson? Are you joking?" Jade asked putting her books inside of her bag.

"Yes you are. You're jealous because I've slept with her." Draco said. Jade didn't say anything. These were the times that Jade really hated him.

"If you say so. Are you going to bring up the rest of their names? What's her name, Millicent Bulstrode? Who else in Slytherin? What about Gryffindor, how many have you hit from there with the exception of me? Here's an assignment for you. Write down _all _of the names of the people you've slept with, and tell me where I stand. I should get ranked shouldn't I?" Jade asked. She left and ran down the stairs hearing Draco call after her.

"That's not what I meant Jade. Weasley!" he said putting his pants on. He ran downstairs but it was too late, she was already out.

Jade was irritated. She had Draco to thank for. Lately she had become intolerable. She realized that she became a lot mouthier and did not accept any bull thrown to her. Jade walked into her common room and up to her dormitory. She opened the door and still saw Hermione and Ginny sleeping soundly. She crept in her bed and made up for last night's lack of sleep.

She heard voices. Jade woke up and saw Hermione and Ginny talking.

"Hello there sleeping beauty. When did you come back?" Hermione asked and Jade shrugged.

"Not late." Jade yawned. Ginny crawled into bed with Jade and cuddled with her sister, wrapping the covers tightly.

"It's so bloody cold." Ginny said shivering.

"Mmm, anyone up for Hogsmeade today?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, I don't feel like going out. I want to be closed and bundled up and sip some hot chocolate." Jade said. The three decided to stay in for the day and visit Hogsmeade tomorrow. Since it wasn't a school day, Jade and Hermione dressed casually but Ginny still had her pajamas on.

"I don't care what anyone says, this is like a home and I _live_ here. At least I don't walk around naked." Ginny said haughtily.

"Yes, lucky for them." Hermione said. When Jade, Hermione and Ginny reached the Great Hall, Jade saw Draco watching her. She looked away and sat as far as she could from Harry and Ron.

"Good morning Jade." Harry said catching Jade's attention. Surprised, Jade responded "Good morning to you as well." Ron ignored her, still visibly annoyed by what she wrote about him.

"Going to Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked to Hermione and Ginny who shook their heads.

"Oh why not? There's a fair today. It's a snow fair." Ron said.

"A snow fair? What is that?" Ginny asked smothering jelly on her toast.

"It's just a fair...in the snow." Harry said.

"Jade, let's go." Ginny said excitedly.

Jade went to speak but Ron cut in. "What do you need to ask her for?" Ron asked.

Jade let this pass. "It's all right. You can go; I'm not interested in any fair." Jade said taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Come on Jade, just this once. You'll like it." Hermione persuaded.

"She doesn't have anyone to go with." Ron said. Anger bubbled inside of Jade. One more remark from him, she was going to make him feel sorry for himself.

"You can go with Neville! Will Neville go with you?" Harry asked and Jade set her spoon down.

"Why wouldn't Neville go with me? Am I that much of a loser to you?" Jade asked glaring at Harry.

"What? Loser? I don't think you're a loser." Harry said.

"_I _think you're a loser. _I_ think you're a damn _lesbian_. You have no interest in men, but then again, they're not interested in you." Ron said. Jade slammed her spoon on the table and got up. She balled her fist and hit Ron under the eye with every force in her body possible.

Ron's feet flipped in the air and he fell off the bench. "You" Jade pointed to Ron and pointed another finger to Harry. "And you. You both have crossed ALL limits. How DARE you think of me that way? Ron my dear brother, you're just jealous because I'm a better student and I'm smarter than you. You thought you could terrorize me because I said NOTHING for the past 17 years of our lives! Well it all changes right now. If I ever hear you speak or treat me like this, trust me a good punch won't be the only thing coming your way. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Not so guarded now are you? You're a pig who only thinks of himself and a few others, but _not_ the ones who give their all to you. Did it occur to you for 7 years until now that I was even alive? Did it even occur to you that I was in love with you? I would cry myself to sleep every fucking night just to wish that you'd be with me but looking at it now, I want to KILL myself from embarrassment. _I _think you're a loser. _I_ think no woman should deserve you, except for my brother of course. You two are the most perfect couple I have ever seen! No truly, your union would be a perfect example of just two low life bastards. You stupid four eyed, messy excuse for a human. Go fuck yourself!" Jade said throwing a goblet of pumpkin juice on his face. Jade tossed the goblet and sneered at him, leaving the Great Hall stunned.

"You're not the only one that hates Potter." a voice said behind Jade. Jade turned around from her walk. She turned back around and walked faster.

"Oh look everyone, its I-Bet-I-Can-Fuck-Faster-Before-You-Can-Spell-Man-Whore." Jade said.

"_Why_ are you so moody today?" Draco said grabbing her shoulder. He turned her around and pressed her against the wall to stop her from squirming.

"Did you see what I did to my brother?" Jade asked seeing him nod. "Good because I'm going to do the same thing to you, if not harder. Now let me go." Jade said. Draco had her pinned to the wall and looked at her silently. They were still in the Main Hall, where anyone could see them.

"I'm not going to let you go until you calm down and talk to me." he said slowly.

"Yes, let's talk shall we, in this position and let the whole world see us!" Jade said in a fake cheery voice.

"I mean it Jade. I'll stay this way and let everyone see until you calm down." he said gently. His gray eyes were calm and controlled Jade's fury inside of her. She took a deep sigh and felt her heart break. She hated everything that happened today. She got angry with Draco, Harry and Ron. She felt horrible for punching Ron and wished that he wasn't so mean to her. She never pictured herself to profess her love for Harry that way either. She had been so rude and pitied herself for feeling bad when they had mistreated her.

"I didn't mean it." Jade croaked. Draco loosened his hands and Jade wrapped her arms around him tightly. Jade sobbed and Draco held her, feeling his shirt get wet, but didn't mind.

"Come with me." he whispered. Still holding Jade, he walked her to the Head Boy quarters. He walked her up the stairs and into his bedroom, where she still hadn't let go. Her crying had stopped but she still held on to Draco tightly. They stood this way for a few minutes and Draco felt her knees go weak. He pulled her tighter and pulled back a little, seeing that she fell asleep on him. Chuckling, Draco picked her up and placed her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

Jade woke up from her nap and felt fresh. She got up and saw Draco sitting near his desk, working. She felt guilty for snapping at him this morning. He was only joking around and she took him seriously. She swung her feet over the bed and walked over to him, leaning over to see what he was writing.

"It's rude to read over someone's shoulder." he said, not leaving his work.

"It's rude to compare me to Parkinson." Jade said bitterly.

"Merlin, I didn't know you were going to react that way. I'm sorry." he said tossing his quill to the side. He was looking at her, with all hope and patience, lost. Jade calmed down. Draco turned back around shaking his head and resumed his work. He felt her hands on his shoulders and make their way around his neck. She lowered herself to his cheek and kissed him.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered. He didn't say anything. "Aw, I said I was sorry. I'll make it up to you." Jade said kissing his neck. He tried shrugging her off but Jade held on to him tighter. "I promise." Jade said seeing a smile play on his lips. It broadened and he grinned, making Jade laugh.

He turned his head and Jade looked into his eyes. Her eyes lowered to his lips and she kissed him. He kissed back and brought his hand up to her hair. He moved his body to her and pulled her on his lap. He gave her a final kiss and pulled back looking at her. "What the hell happened to you today?" he asked.

Jade felt embarrassed and played with the hem of his shirt. "Ron was being an arse again. I was so angry today I could have killed him...and that bloody Potter. Whenever we go to Hogsmeade, Ron _always_ complains about me because he doesn't want me to be there. Today, there was supposed to be a snow fair and Ron said that nobody would ever take me." Jade glowered. "So Harry suggests Neville and then makes it seem like even Neville wouldn't take me to the fair. Ron was completely out of line. I never said anything and he'd constantly come up with new things just to make himself feel better. He called me a lesbian Draco." Jade said seeing Draco's eyes widen.

"Last time I check I was-"

"Oh shut up." Jade giggled. Her smile died down and she smoothed his hair back. "Then he said no man in their right mind would be interested in me, so I punched him. Then I told Harry what I truly felt about him." Jade said.

"Do you still love him?" Draco asked. Jade shook her head. 

"I'd rather fall in love with Filch than ever love that imbecile again." Jade said seeing him smile.

"I'm glad." he said and Jade nodded. "So am I."

Jade spent the rest of her day with Draco. Jade wanted to spend the whole weekend but knew that Hermione and Ginny would go out looking for her. Draco walked her to the common room and promised her another weekend.

Jade walked in the common room and saw Harry sitting there alone. She said nothing and went to pass but Harry stopped her. "Wait, I need to talk to you." Harry said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Move over Potter." Jade said sternly.

"I thought about what you said today and indeed, you do love me." he said.

"Correction Potter, I did love you. Not anymore." Jade said slowly.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you just go on a date with me? If it'll make you feel better." he said and Jade furrowed her eyebrows.

"If it'll make me feel better? To go on a date with you?" Jade asked looking hopeful.

"Yes! We'll even date." he said and Jade smiled.

"That's sooo sweet of you! Who knew how generous you were?" Jade asked clapping her hands together. Harry looked like he blushed.

"You don't have to mention it." he said with a wave. "Aw." Jade said.

"So are we together or what?" he asked and Jade clapped his shoulder.

"Harry, I would rather date Malfoy than you." Jade said sweetly. "But thanks to know that you now care." Jade said giving him a thumbs up. She left upstairs where Hermione and Ginny were.

"Great! I thought she was going to give in! Why didn't she say yes to you?!" Ron asked from behind the couch.

"I don't know! Girls are confusing Ron. They tell you they love you in one moment, then they refuse you the next. She's just trying to see if I'll run after her." Harry said and Ron shook his head.

"Or she probably really doesn't like you." Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

* * *

"Did he really?" Jade asked when Hermione and Ginny told her what Ron and Harry planned.

"You have to understand, they just wanted to make you feel better." Hermione said smiling sadly. Jade opened the door roughly. She went downstairs to catch Harry and Ron's conversation.

"It's not right whatever you two are doing. The worst thing you can ever do to a girl is to falsely love her. Shame on you two, I'm tired of this." Jade said going out of the common room. "Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Somewhere where I can't be bothered!" Jade yelled.

* * *

Draco heard someone knocking. He grumbled and walked downstairs, irritated. Whoever this was, better have a good excuse for waking him up in the middle of sleep. He opened the door and saw Jade standing there. For a second Draco felt as if he was free falling and the sensation passed.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" he asked.

"To be with you. Move over." Jade said. She walked up the stairs angrily and heard Draco close the door from below. She walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed, thinking. Draco walked in and stood in front of her. Jade looked up, seeing him trying to fight off the sleep in his eyes.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Jade said moving into the covers. Draco gave a shrug and walked to the other side and slipped in, feeling the warmth of her body again. "I'm sorry to wake you." Jade said feeling him snuggle his face into her neck.

"It's ok." He murmured. Jade fought off the feeling to wake him up and make love to him. She wanted to turn around and kiss him, but he was half asleep when she opened the door. In a few seconds, Draco started to snore lightly and Jade closed her eyes, her hands over his.

In the morning, Jade woke up and saw Draco still sleeping deeply. Jade watched him with a hand to support her head. The past couple of weeks had changed her life. He looked like a small child sleeping serenely. Why couldn't she see this before? She spent most of her life harboring hate for him and now, she was in his bed, watching him sleep.

'I could be here for hours.' Jade told herself, afraid to touch him. She didn't want him to wake up; she wanted to stare as long as she could. Thinking about it, Jade was horrified at the thought that Draco would watch her sleep. Merlin knows how she looked like while she was sleeping. Did she make funny faces, did her tongue stick out?

Jade flinched at the thought of it and saw Draco breathe in deeply. He turned and made a reach for her waist and pulled her in. Jade smiled and felt him slip his hand under the covers and feel through her underwear. "Na-ah." Jade said slapping his hand away. Draco frowned, his eyes still closed and Jade took his hand and kissed it softly.

"Slept well last night?" Draco asked opening his eyes.

"Yes, I did." Jade said resting her head on the pillow. "I want to apologize for barging last night; I just didn't know where to go." Jade explained.

"What happened last night?" he asked. Jade explained everything to him and saw him clench his jaw. Whenever he clenched his jaw and look away from her, she knew he was angry.

"Did you _say_ that you weren't interested?" Draco asked and Jade nodded.

"I did Draco. I don't like him that way. Hermione and Ginny told me that they only did that to make me feel better. They're idiots, that's all. And I know better, that's why I came here." Jade said. Draco stopped and looked at her.

"The password is 'Carpe Diem.' Come whenever you want, even if I'm not here you can stay here. I want you here near me, I want to know that you're close by." He said. Jade felt shocked.

"Why would you give your password to me?" Jade asked. Draco didn't answer. He felt stupid to answer that. He didn't even have an answer for that. Jade didn't want him to answer it. She quieted and sighed resting her head on his chest.


	7. Silent Proclamation

A few months had passed and it was already April. Both Draco and Jade spent 6 months together and the effect of being together for someone this long changed their minds completely about each other since the last 6 years.

"How long will you write on that?" Draco complained waiting for her to finish up. It was only a half an hour from dinner.

"Will you give me a moment please? I never had the chance to write Goyle and Parkinson's story out! Everywhere I go, I'm always pulled away in a dark place with you." Jade said finishing up her paragraph.

Just a week ago, Draco and Jade slipped into the Astronomy Tower, after class. Trelawny had already left and before they even started to kiss, they heard someone walk in. Draco and Jade quickly hid behind the curtains and heard Goyle and Pansy shacking up in the very same room. It took a lot of self control and determination not to burst out laughing…or gagging. Draco and Jade both giggled silently knocking heads to control their laughter.

"That's my fault? If you were so busy, why couldn't you just stop me?" he asked wearing his robe. Jade snorted and closed her journal.

"Think of the many times I did try to stop you. I tried to stop the very first time you tried to touch me. If it wasn't for Filch-"

"Screw you, I would have done you right in front of him." Draco said. Jade threw a piece of parchment in his way and stood up.

"Only 25 minutes until dinner." Jade said glancing at the clock. Draco swooped down and kissed her lovingly. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, receiving a scowl from her. He quickly made that disappear and kissed her again, pulling off her shirt.

A necklace hung around Jade's neck and Draco's heart was caught in his throat. Every time he saw that necklace, Draco would feel the same sensation. It was a gift that he had bought for Jade for Christmas. It was a silver chain with a small silver sword. On the handle of the sword was a tiny green emerald. Ever since he had gifted to her, it had been with her since.

The necklace that he took from Jade 6 months ago still hung on his neck and Jade let it stay there. She always saw the necklace hang from his neck whenever they went to bed and it was calming for her to see him reciprocate whatever feelings she had for him, by wearing his necklace. Jade thought about him for a while. The longer she would be with him, the more she would think about. It had already been 6 months and Jade felt strongly for him. The exchange of necklaces, where Jade had given him her necklace and Draco gifted another necklace to make up for the one he took from her, made Jade think. Perhaps this was a silent proclamation of some sort?

She couldn't think of anyone else these days. She caught herself thinking of him at the most unusual times. Sometimes she would be overwhelmed with emotion, just by looking at him. When she thought out these feelings, she wondered if Draco felt the same way about her too. She never had anyone give a damn about her after her mother and father. Draco was the third to care for her so much. After him was Hermione and Ginny and the rest was history.

He'd carry out small things for her and listened to her whenever she needed. Whenever she'd ask for a favor, he never once refused. In fact, he was the one that got her into the habit of asking for small favors. Before she was incredibly self-reliant on everything, she had no one to trust completely and no one to ask help from. She managed life by herself, taught herself, and loved herself when no one was there but now, she was in a way dependent on Draco Malfoy. She loved hearing him speak to her about his day. She looked forward to hearing him talk on just about anything. He spoke to her about his parents and friends. Jade learned a lot from Draco's point of view and respected him.

A knock interrupted them and Draco slammed the headboard panting. "Fuck!" Draco swore. The knocking persisted and became louder. "They're fucking losing their mind whoever's outside!" Draco said angrily. He pulled out of Jade softly and started to clothe himself.

"This is unusual for a visit." Jade said putting her clothes back on.

"You know where to hide right?" Draco asked and Jade nodded. Draco left his bedroom and walked downstairs. Jade closed the bedroom lights and grabbed her books and bag. She placed them in the closet and peeked out seeing Draco open the door.

It was Pansy Parkinson. She walked in smirking looking oddly satisfied. "What do you want?" Draco asked. He hated Parkinson since the day he had met her. They were childhood friends, but he had no interest to play with girls. As they grew up in the times where a boy and a girl were faced with such awkwardness, Draco's father, Lucius always tried to get the two together, in hopes of Draco falling in love with Parkinson.

Draco laughed at this part. He told Jade he'd love Granger than ever love Pansy. There were so many things wrong with her, Draco didn't know where to start and wasn't sure that there was an end either. Pansy was simply not his type and right now, she stood in front of him, all of a sudden as if she had a very good excuse to see him.

"Well?" Draco asked seeing Pansy whirl around and playfully sitting on his couch, exposing her long lean legs.

"I never knew your quarters would be so…big." She said looking around and resting her eyes on him. Draco saw everything in her eyes. The way her eyes traveled to his bare torso and rest under his navel. He suddenly felt naked in front of her and wished he would have worn a shirt.

"Pansy if you wanted to get thrown out, you should have asked." Draco said seeing her stand up sprite like.

"Don't speak to me that way Draco; after all I am your…fiancée." She said. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm.

"Get out you crazy wench and don't come back." Draco said.

"Lucius and my Daddy told me that if you throw me out, they'll pay you a visit! I just wanted to tell you that this week, you will be engaged to me and the week after, we will be married." Pansy said pleased with herself.

"You're a liar." Draco said and Pansy laughed taking off her robe.

"If I'm lying, I'll do whatever you say, if I'm not…" she said unbuttoning her shirt.

"Pansy, leave your clothes on. I'm going to have a talk to my father about this." Draco said enraged at this piece of news. He was going to kill Pansy if she was here wasting his time.

"I love you Draco. My body is now your body." She said exposing her bare chest. She walked up to him slowly and wrapped an arm around his neck. Draco immediately flung her hand away from him and pushed past her. He picked up her cloak and shoved it to her.

"You do not love me and I will never love you. No respectable woman would ever-"

"It's the marriage law Draco Malfoy and you cannot to ANYTHING in your power to break this! Ever since you and I were born, our parents had arranged this!" she shrieked.

"Shut up!" Draco roared. He had a bad feeling about this and knew that whatever she had just told him was 100 percent true. He threw her out and Draco slammed the door shut. "Jade." Draco whispered. He rushed through the common room and was just about to reach the stairs until he saw Jade, standing there at the top of the stairs. She stood there, her eyes watery and her nose was red. "Just listen to me, there's a mistake." Draco explained calmly but Jade silenced him with a hand.

"A marriage law is something that you can never talk yourself out of. No matter what you do, what anyone says, you will have to marry them, under the supervision of your parents. There's nothing you can do about it Draco." Jade said softly.

"My father can't make a decision without consulting me!" Draco yelled. "There has got to be _something_ I can do!" Draco said. Jade knew that it was useless to speak to him. He wasn't in his right state of mind. Jade needed to leave him alone. "Where are you going?" he asked and Jade tried to leave but Draco only pulled her back. "Where are you _going?_" Draco hissed. His grip was tight and Jade felt like he was going to cut her arm right off.

"Draco, Draco please…you're hurting me." Jade said trying to pull from his grip. She dropped her bag and tried to pry him off but he only grabbed her hair and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You're not listening to me." Draco said shaking her violently. Jade looked at him with horror. It was as if he was possessed, she had never seen him like this. "You will not leave me." Draco said tightening his grip on her hair. Jade felt something wet, slide down her arm and linger on her elbow.

"Draco, please…don't do this to me." Jade pleaded softly. Her throat tightened and she started to cry. Draco stood firm on his place, still looking menacing. "I love you…I don't want to see you this way." Jade said her heart sinking.

These words hit Draco like rough waves. He immediately released her hands and felt his fingers were wet. He looked down to his hands and saw how bloody they were. He looked at her arm and saw the blood, dripping from the deep marks he had made from his nails. He looked up at her and saw her cry for him. She truly didn't want him to be this way. Draco was never this way. This was his father. Draco never wanted to be his father. The way his father used his mother to regain control, he would instill fear. He closed his eyes, unable to speak, feeling gruesome. He had hurt Jade, and she told him that she loved him.

"I love you." she whispered. She touched his face and turned his face to her. "I wouldn't leave you for the world." Jade said. He couldn't look her in the eye. Jade leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'll never leave you…you're my life, my love." Jade said. With that, Jade dropped her hands and left.

It hadn't even been a week. It hadn't even been a week when Lucius and Pansy's father came to visit him. Both Jade and Pansy were right. There was nothing that Draco could do to break the marriage law.

"What if I _don't_?" Draco asked sitting on his couch in his quarters.

Pansy's father, who had the same dark hair and dark eyes like Pansy's, set his tea down. "It's simple, you go to Azkaban." Pansy's father told him.

"Great, I'm ready." Draco said and Lucius cut in.

"Don't be stupid boy. I've spoken to Dumbledore and this weekend you _will_ be married to Pansy before dusk." Lucius told him.

"A _week?! _Are you mad? I thought it was supposed to be 2 weeks from now." Draco said angrily.

"We know what's best for our children." Lucius replied. 'My arse you know what's best for me.' Draco thought.

"Tell me Draco, why is it that you are upset about marrying my daughter Pansy? You've been friends since birth, she's a beautiful young lady and she's got eyes only for you." Pansy's father said.

"With all due respect...sir," Draco said sarcastically, making Pansy's father squirm. "Pansy was never a friend of mine. I'm not in any way attracted to her and nothing in the world would get me to _love_ her." Draco said. Everyone was silent. Pansy sat in the corner, sniffing from his hurtful words.

"Do you love someone else?" Lucius asked inquiringly.

Draco did not expect this question. "Pardon?" Draco asked.

"Do _you_ love someone _else_?_" _Lucius spat. Draco gave a long look at his father.

"Answer the question Draco, if you love someone, it's clear as to why you would never love Pansy, if you don't, well you can start to love now." Pansy's father said.

"I do not love anyone." Draco said plainly. "And about Pansy's case, I'll never love her, even if I'm in love or not, Pansy will never receive love from me." Draco said. Pansy went into a fit of sobs and Draco leaned against his chair. "There, there Pansy, don't cry. You have more tears to shed _after_ we get married. I promise you, this will be the marriage from hell." Draco promised.

**I really hope you guys are enjoying the story! More coming your way!!**


	8. Ron's Anecdote

Jade had gotten unusually quiet. She kept to herself, like she always did before Draco. Ron stopped making fun of her and instead, he became surprisingly nice. Hermione told Jade one night that Ron was worried about her. They all thought that the reason for Jade's misery was because of Ron. Harry even tried to talk to her but Jade ignored him. She didn't want to speak to anyone.

Jade looked down to her arm and saw the 4 diagonal crescents on her arm. Jade tried to fix the bleeding, but later on had to go to Madame Pomferey's to get it to stop bleeding. The marks were still there, white and evident. Everyone asked how she got that but she never answered them. She didn't need to. In the weekend, Jade read about Draco and Pansy's weekend wedding and dreaded to write this in her newsletter. Ginny approached Jade and requested if she could write about Draco and Pansy's wedding and Jade agreed.

She purposely avoided Draco as much as she could as the new week began, but received a note from him. _"I'm hurt...help."_ Jade read. She panicked. She tore through the hallways and reached his quarters. Jade walked in the common room and saw Draco on the couch, waiting. He looked up and saw her breathing heavily, silent.

"I wanted to talk to you." Draco said. Jade glared at him.

"So you went through desperate and filthy measures? Do you know what went through my mind when I read this?" Jade asked angrily. She balled up the paper and Draco stood up.

"I know. That's why I knew it would get you here...to me. I'm sorry Jade, I had to. You stopped talking to me. You stopped visiting and writing out owls." Draco said. He was right, but what he did still angered Jade.

"So? I had a perfectly good excuse. You had gotten married the day before yesterday with Pansy, so I would expect the newly married couple to stay here...with each other, like normal married couples." Jade said seeing him shake his head and dismiss whatever she said.

"No. Pansy and I don't live with each other. It's the same as before. She lives in the Slytherin common room and I live here. Living arrangements aren't part of the deal. Pansy's father and my father know that I would kill Pansy if they ever put me and her in the same room for a day...or night." Draco said. Jade couldn't help but feel incredibly relieved when he said this. "And in case you're wondering...I haven't slept with her either." Draco said softly.

Jade looked away. She felt him walk to her and place his hands on the back of her neck. He rubbed gently and kissed her forehead. "I don't want to do this." Jade said pulling away. Draco didn't let go.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice starting to break.

"I'll just be a mistress. The thought of it is disgusting." she said and Draco shook his head.

"I don't love her, do you understand? This marriage is not valid...for me. I don't even believe in the bloody thing Jade." he said desperately. Jade tried to leave before breaking down but Draco forcefully turned her around and kissed her fiercely. Jade pulled away roughly and slapped him hard.

"What do you _think_ of yourself Draco? I'm not going to change my mind." Jade said firmly. She walked out of the Head Boy quarters and started to walk down the hallway with Draco right behind her.

"I'm going to make you change your mind. I don't care what it takes." He said and Jade turned around, pointing a finger at him.

"You mind your distance around me." She warned.

Draco took a few swift steps and stopped just close enough to breathe. "Now what?" he asked softly. Jade took a step back and shook her head in disbelief. She walked away and he walked after her.

They entered another hallway and Jade saw Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zambini and another female Slytherin walking towards them. Jade couldn't think of a worse scenario. They all smirked on cue and Pansy walked ahead.

"Oh if it isn't a Weasley sandwich. Hello dear." Pansy said acknowledging Draco.

"Shut it Parkinson." Draco said irritated. Pansy ignored him and turned her attention to Jade.

"This is perfect, wouldn't you agree Weasley? Especially writing all that about all those lies in your pathetic little newsletter for attention about me hmm?" She asked circling around her.

"Weasley go get out of here." Draco said but Pansy laughed stopping him.

"Where is your sense of humor Draco? This slut's been writing everything she wanted and I hope you didn't forget the Loch story." She said hatefully. Draco couldn't say anything. He was going to blow his cover if he was going to defend her.

"Why of course." Draco said. Jade looked at him, looking completely vulnerable. He didn't want to do this to her.

"There are so many tempting things to do to you but what? What should I start with?" she asked. 

Goyle walked past Pansy and stood in front of Jade. Jade was ready to take whatever he was going to say. He was dumb, what else could go wrong? Goyle grabbed her shoulder and punched her hard in the stomach. Jade felt the wind knocked out of her. It was the most painful blow.

Jade bent forward and clutched her stomach, unable to breathe for a moment. Pansy sniggered and backslapped Jade's unprotected face. Jade fell on the floor, her cheek throbbing in pain. Pansy was wearing a heavy ring and the impact of the ring used against Jade's cheek, with the force made a short cut on her cheek.

"That's enough!" Draco roared. He had seen enough of this. He couldn't see her being treated this way.

"Write another thing about me and I won't mind having you raped and beaten." Pansy threatened. She spat and walked away with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Oh no." Jade moaned.

"Why are you still standing there?" Blaise asked Draco who stood over Jade. Draco turned to him and saw the rest of them, staring at him. He looked at Jade in the fetal position, eyes closed, sobbing softly. Without saying anything, he left with them, leaving Jade on the floor.

Jade heard him leave with the rest of the Slytherins and got up, her stomach still hurting in pain. Her cheek started to swell and Jade got up and staggered for a moment. She fell again and wanted to throw up. She turned her head to the side and threw up. She leaned against a wall, shaking.

"Jade?" Jade turned around and saw Ron standing there, dumbfounded. Jade rolled her eyes and looked away, her tears rolling down her cheeks, stinging her wound.

"What happened to you? Who…who did this?" Ron asked crouching down to her.

"What do you care?" Jade asked. He lifted her arm and put them over his shoulder. He placed his arms under her knees and picked her up with a grunt.

"What…what will you do? Please let me down. Don't throw me out the window." Jade pleaded.

"I'm not going to throw you out the window Jade. I'm going to take you to the Hospital Wing. Who did this to you?" he asked. Jade looked at him, feeling strange. This was unlike his character to be nice to her.

"I was beaten up because of the stories I publish." Jade said quietly. She looked away and Ron almost stopped, looking at her. He started walking and walked faster to the Hospital Wing. They walked in the Wing and he placed her on a bed and called for Pomferey.

In a few minutes, Jade's cut was healed and she was sent back to the dormitory with Ron. "I've been meaning to speak with you for the longest time." Ron said.

Was he under the Imperius Curse? Why was he acting so civil towards her all of a sudden? Ron showed her to a couch and Jade looked at it, as if she was inspecting it. 'It's a trap.' Jade thought. "I promise, the chair won't jump up and bite you." Ron told her.

She took a risk and sat down on it. Ron sat too and looked away, tugging on a piece of loose string on his robes. "It was Pansy Parkinson and Goyle that did this to me. The rest just watched and laughed." Jade told him quickly. He looked up and Jade looked away feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"And they were angry about what you wrote about them?" he asked and Jade nodded. "Are you going to write even more about them or stop?" Ron asked.

"Stopping is for cowards. They treat me this way and they get something back from me in return." Jade said bitterly. She didn't want to make this seem like she was also talking about Ron, but he looked like he knew in a way it was directed towards him.

"Sometimes, you can be harsh. Don't you ever wonder that you go too far with your words?" Ron asked. Jade stopped to recollect.

"I can be, but I don't regret them at all." She said defiantly.

"You're a good journalist Jade. You may think that it's strange but I read every newsletter, every week and-"

"But I thought you hated me, I mean my newsletters." Jade said quickly. Ron took a deep breath.

"I read your newsletters, first thing in the morning. I swear I don't go to the bathroom without reading everything in there first. And you know the crossword puzzles? I finish that while I'm in the toilet and…well the point is I read it….and I don't hate you." he said.

Jade giggled at the thought of him finishing the crossword puzzle in the toilet as Harry hammers the door outside. Ron smiled and let out a laugh. "If you don't hate me, why do you always…why do you act like it?" Jade asked. Ron smiled sadly.

"I was thinking about this for a long time. I realized that I've been more than an arse to you. The things you write about me sometimes, I understand because I say some rude things, but I always wanted to talk to you about why I feel that way. When you write hurtful things about me, I forget about being a brother and act more as an enemy, but today I want it to stop. Do you remember a long time ago? We were 6 or 7 and you wrote your first report?" Ron asked. Jade tried to remember but shook her head.

"I can't remember, I wrote so much." Jade said.

"Well I was excited about you writing your first report and even thought you were going to publish it in the Daily Prophet the next day. And I kept asking you, what you were writing but you'd never tell. You'd just hide the story away from me and then, that night during dinner, you read your report out loud to the whole family." He said seeing her gasp softly. "You wrote how I loved putting on Mum's makeup and played with your dolls and concluded that I must have been a girl. Remember, if it walks like a dragon, breathes like a dragon, looks like a dragon, it's a dragon?"Ron asked.

Jade blushed deeply and remembered her reading her report proudly to her parents and her siblings who giggled and pointed to Ron. She didn't even stop and look to see if he was hurt or not, she was just happy that they were all smiling and giggling. She felt disappointed in herself. How could she do something like this to her brother?

The reason for his hostility was because of her betrayal and humiliation. Jade remembered him starting to fiercely hate her at that age and things hadn't changed since. There were a few rare times when he'd soften up to her, but that would quickly pass after she wrote something horrible to exploit him.

"It never came to me. In truth, I wasn't really concerned about your feelings Ron, I swear..." Jade said feeling stupid now. Ron nodded and placed a hand awkwardly on hers.

"I can't change what happened, but as long as you understand now, that matters more." Ron said.

"I'm sorry Ron. If you had told me this earlier, I would have stopped writing. I've been a pig. I've become something horrendous. I thought I was being bullied all my life, but in fact, I was the one bullying everyone with these stories. I made them personal." Jade said seeing Ron nod.

"Now you understand." he said.

"I'm so sorry." Jade whispered sadly. She felt so horrible to understand that she had been insensitive to everyone around her. She was the reason why they were like this.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for not talking to you about this. I would really like us to be normal again." he said patting her hand. Jade nodded and placed another hand on his. She smiled a little and Ron motioned for her to hug him.


	9. Years After The Silver Sword

* * *

It took Jade a few days to be comfortable with Ron. There were a few awkward moments but it had passed and Jade marveled of having a healthy relationship with Ron. There were times when Jade stood by herself but Ron came over to her and fetched her, dragging her in with him.

"Ready to go in? It's going to rain in a bit." Ron said looking up to the gray skies. Jade shook her head, her feet still in the water. "I have a meeting. Prefect's meeting." he said and Jade looked up at him.

"It's all right; you don't have to worry about me." Jade said.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Positive." Jade assured. Ron smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye." he said leaving. Jade watched him go. It was amazing to see someone that hated her all her life, really did love her deep down. This thought brought her to Draco. Thinking of Draco, it was as if he had heard her and walked out of the castle on the grounds.

He looked both ways and walked to her direction. Thinking there was still time to leave; Jade picked up her robe and walked the other way, hearing him call her. She started to walk a little faster but he grabbed her arm and swung her to face him. She tried to struggle but his iron-like grip dragged her to the trees and he pushed her a little. Jade stumbled but held her balance and looked furious.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jade asked seeing him take off his robe.

"I haven't had you in 2 weeks." he said. A roll of thunder was heard. The wind blew slightly making the leaves rustle, music to Jade's ears. For May, the chilly wind was relieving. Jade was wearing a yellow shirt and tried to cross her arms so Draco wouldn't see what the wind did to her.

"Merlin, this is ridiculous." Jade said going to leave. Draco quickly blocked her way and Jade tried to push him.

"You're not going to take me by force." Jade said tightly. Draco held a hand in front of her.

"If I have to, I will." he said. Thunder clapped and Jade shook from fear. The wind blew again and Jade shuddered stepping away.

"You won't be able to do this to me." Jade said. She felt a drop of water fall on her arm and she looked up, as thick drops of water fell from the trees. The lake near them was pounded by the rain that fell from the sky and Jade looked back at Draco. She made a run for it.

She quickly ran into the lake and jumped in. Panic struck her as she looked through the dark water. She surfaced, feeling the rain shower her and saw Draco standing there, looking dumbstruck.

"What are you, STUPID?! There's a thunderstorm!" he yelled.

"Not all people were born fearless like me Malfoy." Jade said trying to swim away to the grounds. She heard a splash and looked behind her. Malfoy wasn't where he stood. Jade suddenly panicked looking around. She kicked harder and tried to reach the grounds but the rain and unsettledness of the lake made it seem hard to swim.

She suddenly felt being grabbed around her ankle and gasped. In a second she was pulled down into the water. So many things went through her mind as she kicked and swiped at Draco who grabbed her by the waist. She tried to swing at him, but the water slowed her down and she started to lose her energy. She even started to lose her breath. She grabbed Draco's collar and yanked on it, feeling it rip from the buttons. She started to move her arms and legs around wildly and felt him hoist her to the surface again.

Jade gulped the air and coughed with the rain. She pushed her hair back from her eyes and saw Draco panting for air as well.

"You're...insane." Jade breathed, trying to look at him.

"Look who's talking." he said spitting the water from his mouth to the side.

"I fucking love you." he said roughly. He grabbed the back of her head and slammed his lips on to hers and Jade felt a painful split on her upper lip. He felt through the water and wrapped his hand around her wrist and tugged her back to the shore. He helped her up and took Jade's hand to get back on land.

The two sloshed back to where they originally were and stood in the same place. The two were dripping wet and Jade was transparent as ever. She looked over Draco, who mirrored her gaze. She took a step and another one and ran and jumped on him, kissing him passionately. He loved her, that's what he told her. That's all she needed to hear.

Draco struggled to tug the heavy shirt off of Jade and was hilarious, exhilarated at the feeling of having her with him again. Drops of water fell on them as Jade wrapped her hands around his organ. She stroked it gently and Draco hissed in pleasure. He held on to the tree and Jade leaned in and whispered things that Draco grinned at, even when it was driving him insane. Jade positioned herself against him and pushed her legs up. She touched him softly and stroked him against her, feeling him quiver. She placed him inside and started rocking back and forth rhythmically. It was a great thing that the rain had rained harder, for it silenced the two's moans and yells.

"I love you Draco. Oh I'll be fucked if I ever lost you." Jade said hugging her arms around his head.

"I love you." he whispered. "I want you." he said pushing in her deeply. With a last final thrust, the two collapsed against the tree as the rain started to calm. Jade breathed hard and felt him wrap his arms around her. Water dripped from his hair and Jade smiled smoothing it back. She sighed, loving that they had seen each other again. She couldn't live without him. Her smile faltered and Draco frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"I just had sex with a married man." Jade whispered. Draco lifted her chin to him and shook his head.

"I don't love her. This marriage was forced on me. I never decided to marry her." Draco said slowly.

"But, what's going to happen now Draco? What happens after Hogwarts?" Jade asked. This question was expected when they started to feel attached.

"I don't know Jade...I don't know." Draco said softly.

* * *

On the day of graduation, Jade and Draco met for the last time, to what they know would be a long time before they were going to see each other again.

"I'll write," Draco kissed her. "I'll tell you," he kissed again. "and we'll meet each other. Don't worry about Pansy, I'll see you again," he said kissing her again. "I promise." he said softly. Jade's throat tightened and she nodded, trying to look assured.

Whatever it took, Jade was willing to take it and fight for it. Jade kissed him this time and whispered in his ear. "Tell me you love me."

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER.**

"Mummy!" a voice screeched.

Jade was shaken awake and looked up seeing her daughter smile brightly at her. "Wake up, we're going to see Grandmummy today!" she said. Jade groaned and looked at the clock.

"It's 5 in the morning Alice. Please go to sleep." Jade said closing her eyes.

Alice frowned and rolled to her father. "Daddy! Daddy! Wake up. You have to tell Mummy that we're going to Grandmummy today!" Alice said shaking her father up.

Neville removed the sheets and had his eyes barely open. "Sweetheart, it's very early. Grandmummy won't be up this early. Now be a good girl and go back to sleep." Neville said closing his eyes again.

"But-"

"Jade." Neville said.

"She's your daughter too, if you didn't know." Jade said.

"Mummy! Daddy! Mummy! Daddy!" Alice chanted, her dark brown curls shaking wildly. She got off the bed and started to dance and chant. She started to scream to them and Jade shook her head getting up.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, her eye catching the silver necklace she was wearing. She didn't know why she never threw it away. It always reminded her of him and Jade shook from her tears. An image of him smiling passed through her mind. The moments they shared in his Head Boy quarters, outside and anywhere around Hogwarts castle came through piece by piece. Jade spit and rinsed and washed her face with cool water.

Jade had been married to Neville for nearly 5 years. A few months after Jade left Hogwarts, Jade received the news of Draco Malfoy was found guilty for the murder of Pansy Parkinson. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

Jade was heartbroken for the longest time, until Neville came into her life again. They had seen each other for a few months and soon after he had proposed. Jade turned him down the first time but thought about Draco.

There was no way she was going to accept a murderer into her life.

* * *

**:EXHAUSTED: Please Read and Review! **

**ClassySam**


	10. Breaking News

Jade walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. "Mummy, look at me, I can count to 100!" Alice said from behind her.

"I'm listening." Jade said setting down things for tea and breakfast. Alice started counting and Jade smiled, nodding approvingly to her daughter.

Neville trudged into the kitchen from the bedroom and saw Jade making breakfast. "Look at this Jade!" Neville said excitedly.

Jade inwardly groaned. It was another one of this plant talks again. It's been nearly 5 years and he hasn't stopped talking about his plants since. Their entire apartment was filled with plants, some plants that Jade had to throw out because of Alice. One day, Jade walked into the living room and saw Alice sleeping on the sofa, being wrapped from head to toe in snares. Jade screamed and immediately turned the lights on, making the snares shrivel back into its place. She screamed that day at Neville who winced and looked like a wounded puppy.

One of the things about Neville was that he never fought with her and Jade found this extremely frustrating. He agreed to everything Jade said and gave no input or feedback at all. He would do anything she said but in the past 5 years, there wasn't even a small disagreement. Jade knew that he loved her tremendously and fought bravely for her, but he never gave her the feeling of a broken heart. Jade turned to a blooming lily and noted that it had changed colors since yesterday.

"Tiger lilies, did you know these are effective for magical burns?" he asked.

"You don't say." Jade said. In these past 5 years, Jade also became an unwilling expert in Herbology. Neville would leave to teach in Hogwarts and would only come during Christmas breaks. He would hardly come any weekend, but when he did, he came on Sundays, other than that, Jade was home with Alice.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" Neville asked looking up. He saw Jade drifting off into space, a habit of hers since way back during Hogwarts times.

"Jade? I'm sorry if I've bored you." Neville said. Jade glanced at his direction without turning to him. She gave a rough sigh and set a cup down.

"Please stop apologizing Neville. You know I don't like that." Jade said.

"I'm…ok." He said sadly. Jade turned around to see him stand there, looking like a child with that glum look on his face.

"Oh Neville." Jade sighed. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his cheek. "Please don't be sad. I don't want you to be this way." Jade said. Neville looked at the floor and tried to meet Jade's eyes but quickly looked away nodding.

"I won't." He murmured.

"Are you mad at me?" Jade asked seeing him snap up.

"Mad? At you? Jade, no! I'm not mad at you. I can't be mad at you! I love you." he said warming Jade's heart. It was these moments that highlighted their marriage.

Jade smiled and felt tears come to her eyes. She nodded and kissed him quickly. "Do you want those special pancakes?" Jade asked hoarsely.

Neville nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! Can I have the extra whipped cream and topping? I love strawberry." He said and Jade giggled.

"Oh I know that. Go and sit next to your daughter, it'll be right up." She said leaving. Neville smiled pleasantly and turned around and tripped on his feet. He fell, his arm knocking down his Tiger lily and soil contents and the poor flower lay on their newly steamed crème carpets. Jade turned around and almost threw something in anger. Neville definitely hadn't changed since Hogwarts. Every year he'd make a new record of breaking and damaging things in their home. This year, Jade thought he was actually going to break his own record. She walked over to him and helped him up.

"Are you all right?" Jade asked. It became a habit of hers to ask him or anyone else if they were all right, because of him. Neville nodded looking embarrassed.

"I'll clean that up." He said. Jade let him go and finished up her breakfast. Later on in the day, Jade took Alice to visit the burrow. Sadly, Neville's grandmother had died 2 years ago from an infectious bug bite. A bit terrified of her, Jade was also fond of Neville's grandmother. She loved her grandson very much, but sometimes Jade wished that she wasn't so hard on him. The woman was a righteous and proud woman with an endless amount of love to give.

Alice was the apple of her eye. She burst into tears when Neville had told her about Jade's pregnancy and was inconsolable when she was going to be named Alice. She loved Jade as if she were her own granddaughter and embarrassed Jade in front of her own friends about her work in the Daily Prophet. After graduation, Jade applied for a job in writing in newspapers and soon after, made it her career. When Alice was born, Jade had to take a small break and joined only a few months later. Since Neville was away in Hogwarts, Jade stood up all night to feed, burp and change Alice and used those sleepless nights to complete a story.

She worked incredibly hard to be in a position where she wanted to be for so long; main reporter and special correspondent. Jade covered everything from Fudge's scandalous affair with his assistant, to Dragon deaths. Sometimes when it would be a slow day, Jade had to look around for something to write. The job had been demanding years before, now that she was being promoted after 5 years, she had been very fair and unbiased as she possibly could. The Daily Prophet had printed some very dishonest stories, but ever since Rita Skeeter was booted for crossing the lines, Jade made small changes to the newspaper.

Jade apparated in Diagon Alley. She walked through there and pushed the door of a tall glassy building. "Wand please." A heavy set man asked near the doorways.

"How are you Henry?" Jade asked handing him her wand.

"Good Miss Longbottom. How have you been? How's little Alice?" he asked and Jade nodded. He tapped her wand and pulled a small piece of paper that it produced.

"Woke up early as usual for breakfast and her Grandparents." Jade said taking her wand from him. Henry chuckled and motioned to the elevators.

"She's in a very good mood today, she's been chirping about you ever since she came in." he said pinching his hands like crabs to motion too much talking. Jade smirked.

"Big story I guess?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"She's just returned this morning from somewhere, telling me something about the biggest news in the Daily Prophet since the death of He who must not be named." Henry told her.

"Oh, I see. Then I really should go." Jade said going to the elevator.

"Go fast; she's probably ripping her hair out by now." He said. The elevator doors opened and Jade walked in. She waved to Henry and the doors closed. Jade walked out of the elevator to her floor. She opened the doors to her floor and stopped by her secretary's desk.

"Anything for me?" Jade asked seeing her secretary nod.

"There's a lot of work, but Madame told me to owl her as soon as you arrive." Her secretary said scribbling down a note. She enchanted it and the letter zoomed up and out. In a few seconds, there was a pop heard and Jade looked up seeing her boss, the editor of the Daily Prophet, Barnabas Cuffe.

Barnabas was a tall woman with short black hair, cut into a bob. She had very pale skin and sometimes would look like quite the character when she wore bright red lipstick. Jade thought that maybe this was the effect of unfair journalism; madness. Today she was wearing a very dark purple silk robe with gold imprints etched across it.

"That's a beautiful robe." Jade said admiring these robes. Barnabas look down and smiled gracefully throwing her arms out to model for Jade.

"This isn't the only beautiful thing for today. I have been waiting for you, for the _perfect _story Jade." Barnabas told her.

"I'm listening." Jade said.

"First of all, these will be sent off to the interns and newcomers. I need you to be completely free from anything to do this report." Barnabas said pointing to the heap of papers on her secretary's desk. "All right." Barnabas took a dramatic pause and burst out with the news."_Draco Malfoy_ has agreed to a first time interview in Azkaban and guess who will interview him? You will my little gem. One on one! Daily Prophet has this excusive news, and it's only between us and Draco Malfoy, no other publications." She whispered getting close to Jade. "You will be interviewing the Wizarding world's infamous murderer!" she said.

When Barnabas had said this piece of news, Jade looked at her blankly. She had stopped breathing for a moment and felt the ground under her feet crumble. A dull ache in her chest had formed and she stepped back shaking her head. "I'm sorry, you have to get someone else to do this for you, I won't." Jade said shaking her head.

Barnabas looked appalled. "But…but why?" she sputtered. Jade couldn't give her a good answer. "Well?" Barnabas asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Do I _have_ to do this story? Cant I cover something else?" Jade asked.

"No! You have to do this story! You MUST!" Barnabas said stomping her foot. "If you don't, well you can give me your resignation letter today!" she said.


	11. Extra! Extra! Read All About It!

Jade hated Azkaban. She shivered from the eerie coldness and felt dreadful. Dementors lurked above the ceilings tempted to swoop down to Jade. They were starving. Jade constantly looked at her sides, seeing the prisoners go mad with rage and succumb themselves to their most painful memories. The wizard in front of Jade sent a patronus, and the silvery lion ran through, scaring the Dementors away.

"Here we are. Be careful, he likes to be crude." The wizard said in a low voice. He turned to the door and opened it. It was a single cell, Draco's cell. Jade saw a man sitting on the floor, with long blonde hair and a blonde brown beard. Jade stood on her spot, unable to walk any further. Chains were latched on to both of his feet and wrists and his head hung to the side, still not looking at her. "Hey, Malfoy! Get up, the Daily Prophet is here for you." the wizard said hitting the rusty bars of the cell with a galleon.

"Tell them to piss off." Draco said trying to move himself.

"Ah, ah Malfoy" the man said. Jade saw a few rats scurry across and she screamed lifting one foot after the other. This place was incredibly filthy and infested with rats. She heard a bark of laughter and she looked up, still terrified.

"Aw, poor girl afraid of those big bad rats?" he asked licking his lips. He had a ravenous look to his face, and looked up and down to her; he hadn't touched a woman in 5 years.

"Malfoy." The wizard warned.

"Come closer to me, yes don't be afraid little girl. Come to Daddy." Malfoy said laughing loudly. He grabbed a squirming rat that was crawling by and before it bit him, Draco twisted its head off in one twist. Jade and the others looked on in horror and saw him sink his teeth into its body, sucking its blood. "This one was rather plump…like you. Mind if I have a bite out of that? Come closer; let me have a look at you." He said.

Jade took a step back and trembled seeing him this way. He hadn't recognized her at all. All these years in Azkaban had turned him into a madman, who had lost his mind and couldn't recognize the woman that he loved years before. "I'd like to speak to him in private." Jade said softly. The wizard turned to her as if he did not believe her.

"She'd like to speak to her Daddy privately, did you hear? Off with you now. Time for you to fuck some Dementors. They need to feed off of that awfully happy cock of yours." Draco said. The man left and Jade touched her photographer's shoulder. He gave her a nod and left. The door was shut and Jade conjured up a chair. Draco sat there and studied Jade with lust and curiosity.

"Where have I seen you before?" he demanded. Jade stiffened in her seat and looked at him tensely. She realized she was not going to get things done this way so she relaxed and tried not to cry.

"Draco Malfoy, you have been in Azkaban for the last 5 years for the murder of…Pansy Parkinson-"

"Mmhmm." He hummed roughly. Jade paused and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Jade saw that his eyes traveled to her legs and he bit his lip, clenching his hands making Jade even more uncomfortable.

"Why did you do it?" Jade asked crossing her legs. He sat there silently still staring at her hungrily. She threw her robe over her legs and saw him snap up to her; annoyed.

"What?" he asked harshly.

"You were telling me why you murdered your wife Pansy Pa-"

"What's your name?" he interrupted. Jade paused staring at him. He sat there with his back against the wall, one knee drawn up, looking at her with deranged curiosity.

"I-well, I'm sorry I hadn't introduced myself. I'm from the Daily Prophet and-"

"I asked for your name you stupid wench." He growled.

"Jade." She whispered.

Draco leaned and cupped his ear. "Speak up! I can't hear you." Draco demanded.

"Jade!" she said loudly.

Draco froze. His hand fell to his side and he turned his head slowly to meet with her eyes. "Jade? No…no wonder you looked so familiar." He said, his tone changing dramatically. He struggled up and held the bars. "Oh and you look so beautiful. More beautiful than I had ever imagined. 5 years, you've changed." He said smiling and shaking. Jade stood up and placed a hand over her mouth and struggled not to cry. "Come here. I'm sorry for scaring you. I just hate people, but if I knew I was talking to you, I wouldn't have tried to scare you off." He said softly. Jade couldn't go near him. He was still dangerous and smelled rotten. "Please, just let me touch you. I've been dreaming about you for the past 5 years. At least let me touch you." he said slipping his hand through the bars. Jade dropped her parchment and quill and took both of his hands. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the bars. "You don't know what it's like in here. People have lost their sanity, but I haven't Jade. I had you to live for." He said opening his eyes again.

"You've been sentenced to life in prison for killing Pansy, Draco. How are you living for me?" Jade asked quietly. He grinned and raised her hands and kissed it.

"You came didn't you? Now you can come every day and-"

"It's not possible Draco. I can't come every day to see you. What would people think? I'm visiting a murderer who-"

"I'm NOT a murderer!" Draco shouted, his eyes wide and furious. "I'm not a murderer. I haven't killed ANYONE!" he pleaded.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "But the Wizengamot ruled that-"

"To HELL with the Wizengamot! They can jerk off! Would I ever kill anyone Jade? Do you believe that I would ever be a murderer?" he asked.

Jade held his stare. She wasn't sure. There was an overwhelming amount of evidence used against him. She very much wanted to believe he was innocent. She felt her heart and mind accept his innocence, but her gut wouldn't agree. She ignored her gut feelings and shook her head at his question.

"I don't believe you to be a murderer." Jade said.

Draco smiled in relief and kissed her hands again. "Good, that's good. Now what about your story? What will you write?" Draco asked stroking her hands.

"What I've always written. The truth." Jade whispered. Draco's eyes gleamed and he nodded.

"Soon I'll be out and I'll be with you again. It'll be just like-"

"No Draco. It won't I'm sorry. I'm going to free you, I promise you that but I cannot promise you anything more or less." Jade said. He parted his lips and looked confused.

"What do you mean you can't? I'm getting out for you Jade! What's the problem? What's wrong?" he asked shaking her hands. Jade lowered her eyes and tried to loosen herself from his hands but he held on tightly.

"I'm married." She said.

Draco felt his heart drop. He held his breath and couldn't allow the words to hit him. "You're lying." he whispered.

Jade shook her head and let out a small sob. "No, I'm not. I'm married and I have a child." Jade said.

Draco dropped her hands and placed a hand over his left side of his chest. "No." he moaned. "Why Jade? You couldn't wait for me?" he asked his back turned to her. Jade couldn't see him controlling his anger. She thought he was simply hurt and crying again.

"You were sentenced to life in prison Draco. What was I supposed to do, throw my life away? Neville has taken-"

"Longbottom? You married Longbottom?" Draco asked manically. He cackled and pointed to Jade. "You…married Longbottom? Oh this is news. What an upgrade Mrs. Weasley-oh I'm sorry Mrs. Longbottom. I would have rather waited my whole life for me than marry a loser like Longbottom. Tell me Jade, does he satisfy you?" Draco asked with a glint of malice in his eyes.

Jade blushed deeply and curled her fingers around the bars. "That is none of your business Malfoy." Jade snapped.

"Oh but it _is_ my business. I had your body long before he even saw a cunt-"

"Draco!"

"Shut up! I'm going to rip you apart if I ever get out!" Draco bellowed. He grabbed her arms from the bars and pulled her swiftly, letting her collide against the bars. She screamed in terror and tried to pull away but Draco pressed himself against the bars and held on to her shoulders. "You've betrayed me. You broke my heart and I _will _have you pay for it." Draco whispered in her ear.

Jade pulled away roughly and stepped away from him. The door opened and the man poked his head in. "Any problems Mrs. Longbottom?" he asked and Jade shook her head.

"I was finished." Jade said gathering her things.

"Give me a minute." Draco spoke. The man turned to Draco and sneered.

"You're not in your mansion Malfoy. It's Azkaban." He said. Draco ignored him and watched Jade shuffle her things in her arms. "I need just one minute Jade. Give me a minute. Please." Draco begged.

Jade shot him a cold look and looked to the man who looked at Draco pathetically. "Fine." Jade said. The man nodded and disappeared. When the door shut Draco took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Jade. I shouldn't have acted that way. You don't understand. Azkaban has affected me in the worst possible ways. Dementors come around every day and I have to relive the worst memories." Draco reasoned. "I would never do anything to hurt you. My mind is scattered. Please get me out of here Jade. I know you'll be able to do it. I trust you." he said.

Jade's heart broke for him. She couldn't see him this way and understood what he meant by being tortured in this forsaken place. Jade touched his hand and nodded. "I promise. I'll get you out."

* * *

"So…what has he said? Anything…scandalous?" Barnabas asked tapping her fingers on Jade's desk. Jade winced at the way she had said scandalous. She wasn't here to gossip, she wanted to bring forth the truth.

"Read this." Jade said handing her editor the story. Barnabas took the parchment in one hand and fished through her robes for her glasses. She drew out a slim periwinkle pair of glasses and slipped it on. Jade watched her editor change expressions. She gasped on a few parts and when she was done reading it; she placed the paper down and gave a short sigh.

"Well this here in my hands is very big news. It can make us…or break us." Barnabas said.

"He's innocent." Jade blurted. Barnabas narrowed her eyes and tapped the parchment.

"What makes you think that?" she asked. Jade sat back to her chair and shrugged.

"I…he doesn't seem. Well we've been to school together, he's an arsehole but he's not a murderer." Jade said hoping that Barnabas wasn't suspecting the worse.

"I don't want to be so broad about this, but as a journalist, I often choose the latter." She said.

"And what would that be?" Jade asked nervously.

"I can be wrong, but that's often rare. Have you and Mr. Malfoy ever…" she trailed off for Jade to figure it out.

"The reason why I know he's innocent is because this man is a coward. He wouldn't kill for the life of him. He's been attacked by hippogriffs, ran away from fights, even got sacked by a friend of mine in the third year. He can't be a murderer. If he's a murderer, I'll drop dead." Jade said. Barnabas sat there silently, swinging a leg back and forth.

"Hmm, well this story _will_ profit us. It's quite good actually. Malfoy pleading his innocence. But I shall warn you Longbottom. If the Ministry informs us to stop writing about this-"

"The Ministry doesn't have the right to tell us what to publish or not to publish in our bloody newspaper!" Jade said angrily.

"Yes, but we can't have the Daily Prophet supporting a false story. If Malfoy is really guilty, we wouldn't want a mob of angry people burning down our printing press now would we?" she asked getting up. She walked to the door and gave a little wave to Jade and left.

'Contradictory bitch.' Jade thought.


	12. The Minister Of Magic

The next morning's headline had everyone in the Wizarding world talking. Neville had questioned Jade and she quickly ended the conversation. Once again during dinner, Neville had brought up the topic.

"I don't think he's innocent Jade." Neville said. Jade looked away from feeding Alice and turned to him.

"No one really cares what _you_ think Neville. _I_ don't care what you think. I'll write whatever I want because it's _my_ job, _my_ headache, _my_ opinions, _my_ story." Jade said holding on to her anger.

Neville blushed and looked at his plate, dropping his fork. "I'm sorry Jade." He apologized. Jade rolled her eyes and went back to feeding Alice.

* * *

"Harry Potter killed Parkinson." Draco said watching Jade scribbling things down. She stopped suddenly and looked up from her writing.

"Excuse me?" Jade said. Draco sat on the floor and pulled on the chains.

"Potter killed Parkinson." Draco repeated. Jade placed her paper to the side and looked at him incredulously.

"Draco, do you even know what you're _saying?_ That's a big accusation." Jade said seeing his eyes flash in anger.

"Were you bloody _there_ when he killed her?! Of course I know what I'm talking about Weas-_Longbottom._" he said snidely.

Jade frowned and wondered for how long she would have to put up with his everlasting anger with her marriage to Neville. "Why can't you just get over it?" Jade asked.

"The question is, why can't I just get over you?" he snarled.

"Listen, you were sent to _life_ in Azkaban. I wasn't going to just sit with my Mum and Dad and watch my brothers and sister get married to make their own lives!" Jade said angrily.

Draco stood up and leaned against the bars with his elbow. "Forgive me for not leaping for joy. The love you have for me is almost too good to be true." Draco said sarcastically.

Jade stood up as well and stepped close to the bars. "I do love you Draco. I'm doing all that I can to bring attention to your case. I know you would have wanted me to be happy. I would have wanted the same for you if I were in your place." she said softly. She slid her hand through the bars and touched his arm.

He stepped closer and pressed against the bars and let his free hand touch her waist. "5 years." Draco breathed slipping his hand under her shirt. He felt the smooth and familiar soft skin of her hip and traveled up to her abdomen. Her figure had changed slightly after giving birth to Alice but Draco longed to posses that figure at any cost.

Jade felt Draco's rough touch against her stomach. She held her breath as he took her breast in one hand and squeezed it none to gently. Jade winced in pain and sharply moved back, feeling the sting of his touch. "What? Why did you move?" he asked reaching out to touch her again. Jade rubbed her chest and looked him over. "You've really changed Draco."

* * *

Jade woke up the next morning to Neville's calling. "Jade? Jade please wake up. It's the Ministry. They're here to see you." Neville said gently. Jade opened one eye and lifted her head to get a better look at him.

"What are you talking about? The Ministry is here? Our home?" Jade asked seeing him nod.

"In the living room, pertaining to this morning's article." Neville informed her. Jade frowned and looked around for her robe. "Right here." Neville said handing her the robe. He tried to help her wear it but Jade snatched it from him and stood up on her own.

"Where's Alice?" Jade asked tying her robe together. Neville sat on their bed and answering with a pout.

"Also in the living room, watching muggle shows with the Minister of Magic." Neville said. Jade nodded and walked out of the bedroom and into her living room. She saw the Minister of Magic sitting on her sofa with her daughter, watching muggle shows.

"Hello there brother dearest." Jade said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

Percy Weasley turned to Jade and stood up. "Jade." he said giving a curt nod.

"I suppose you're here in my home because of the 'outrageous' claims made by Malfoy today?" Jade asked casually. Percy looked stiff and tight lipped. "Fancy some tea, brother?" Jade chirped.

"Have you any idea what you're doing Jade? You are supporting a murderer! A cold blooded murderer." Percy said watching Jade set the tea.

She turned to him and smiled pleasantly. "What makes you say such a horrible thing? What evidence do you have of it?" Jade asked seeing Percy's cheeks light up.

"The Wizengamot ruled-"

"The Wizengamot had no witnesses, no dark activity in Malfoy's wand, no evidence of foul play, struggle, nothing of that sort. Is he your secretary? Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Jade Longbottom. I'm sure you enjoy working with that awful prat of a brother I have." Jade said seeing a tall awkward looking boy with black wired hair blinking at her and Percy, with a parchment and quill in his hands.

"Malfoy never uttered anything against Potter committing murder when he was convicted." Percy said. Jade poured the tea into a cup and sliced a lemon.

"Percy can I ask a question please? Why are you taking this so personally? You've robbed an innocent man his life and sent him to Azkaban and you'd just let him _stay _there because of your personal grudges." Jade said.

Percy looked very angry and balled his fist tightly. "He had a fair trial. He never admitted nor denied to killing Parkinson. A jury was present-"

"But you weren't." Jade said quickly.

"I was not the Minister of Magic at the time." Percy replied.

"Well now is your chance to take this trial into your own hands my dear brother. Imagine what a great Minister you'd turn out to be, by sending an innocent man free." Percy stared at his sister and reveled on her words. Jade narrowed her eyes to see him think over her words. "People would honor you, respect you and love you for being a great example of an intelligent, wise and thoughtful leader. You'd go down in History books for such a case Percy Weasley. Alice's generation and many more after that will know you as the next Barty Crouch Sr." Jade told him.

After a long pause Percy finally nodded. "I suppose I'll conduct a hearing sometime this month. Till then, I'll see you soon." Percy said quickly. Jade felt extremely excited and watched Percy apparate off. She clapped her hands in joy and turned to see Neville standing there, with a concerned look.

"What you're doing is not right." he said softly.


	13. Denial

Jade informed Draco of the news and the two had immediately launched off for the future. "I can't wait until I get out of here." Draco said eagerly.

"So cant I." Jade breathed. Draco kissed her fingers and looked into her eyes.

"Turn around for me." he said. Jade looked puzzled but Draco repeated for her to turn. When Jade had turned, Draco reached for her wand and slid it out from her robes.

"What are you doing Draco?" Jade questioned.

Jade woke up feeling a part of her head throb. She opened her eyes and blinked at the blurry vision. Something wet trickled down her nose and Jade touched it, swiping the drop off. She blinked again and her vision started to clear. She was in a dark room and the only source of light was coming from the fireplace. Jade immediately recognized this place; it was Ron and Hermione's home. Another wet trickle made its way down to Jade's nose and Jade swiped it away roughly and checked for what it was. Blood.

Her chest flared and Jade looked at her hands and touched her forehead. There was a large gash about 3 inches trailing from the front of her forehead to her temple. Blood had gushed consistently and Jade felt her head pound with pain. She tried to move but felt a weight on her legs. Looking down, she saw a mass of hair and a bloody arm swept over Jade's legs. Terror swept through Jade's body as she bent forward to reveal who it was. Hermione.

What was going on? What was happening? How did she get here and why was Hermione strewn across the floor? A few feet away, Ron was seen on the floor, blood also running. Jade heard a small noise in the corner of the room and she craned her neck to see Harry sitting in a chair, shaking.

"Harry, what, what-"

"They're dead. I...I don't remember anything." Harry said.

"What do you mean they're _DEAD_? How...why can't I remember anything?" Jade croaked. She looked to Hermione and shook her. "Hermione. Hermione please wake up." Jade shook. She let out a small sob and shook Hermione harder. "GET UP! GET UP!" Jade screamed. Hermione lay lifeless on the floor and Jade looked up. "Who did this?" Jade asked fiercely. She saw Harry flinch and tremble. "Harry? Harry, you did this! Why would you do this? Why your own?" Jade asked trying to get up. Her leg shot up in pain and Jade crumbled to the ground, clutching her leg.

"I don't know who I am. I...I don't know who you are...I don't even know them." Harry said.

The two heard a moan and Jade looked to her left seeing Ron trying to move. "Ron." Jade whispered. She dragged herself towards Ron and helped him up. "Ron, you're all right." Jade said. Ron placed a shaky hand on hers. He smiled for a split second and started to pat down his legs. "What's wrong?" Jade asked seeing him whimper.

"Jade...I...I can't feel my legs!" Ron yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Harry demanded.

"Shut up and sit!" Jade yelled back to Harry. Ron snapped his head up and pointed to Harry.

"He...he tried to kill us! I saw him! I saw everything. You're a murderer!" Ron bellowed.

"I'm not a murderer! I don't know who you are!" Harry said getting up with his wand in hand.

"Potter stay away! Drop your wand." Jade commanded.

"A wand? This is a wand?" Harry asked looking at his wand. He twirled it and Jade grabbed her wand and shouted 'Stupefy.' Immediately, Harry had fallen and Jade turned her attention back to Ron and tried to lift him up.

"He tried to kill us Jade. I saw him. He was my best friend. How could he have done this to us?" Ron asked. Jade felt for him. She had never seen Ron cry like this. She helped him on the sofa and told him that she would send for help. She hobbled to the nearest desk and grabbed a parchment and quill. While she was writing, she heard Ron trying to call for Hermione. She looked over her shoulder seeing Ron slump to the ground, trying to wake Hermione up.

"She's dead." Jade told him. Ron shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"No...no impossible. She's carrying my child. She can't be dead. You-you promised Mione. You promised to be...here..." Ron cracked. Jade felt a few tears traveling down her cheeks as she rolled the message with a heavy heart. She limped towards Ron's caged owl and tied the message to its leg.

"Hurry." Jade whispered. The owl hooted and Jade pushed the windows open and let the owl free. It was dark outside. As dark as midnight. The cool breeze of the night entered the room, chilling everything with it's touch.

"Close the windows, the fire's dying." Ron said, stroking Hermione's hair. Jade closed the windows and slid against the wall in tears, looking at her dead pregnant friend.

"Why would he do this?" Jade asked Ron who stared at Harry's body with rage.

"I don't know. He tried to erase my memory but couldn't." Ron said. He looked down to Hermione's body and touched her face softly. "He had already hurt Hermione by then. After that, he erased your memory. Can you remember anything?" Ron asked. Jade shook her head, trying to stop the blood from leaking. "What's the last thing you remember?" Ron asked. Jade opened her mouth to speak but stopped immediately. The last memory she had was of Azkaban. Draco had told her to turn around but that was it. She couldn't remember anything. "Well?" Ron asked.

"Azkaban. I was interviewing Malfoy. That's all." Jade answered. Ron nodded, looking down to Hermione and up to Harry.

"And you don't remember anything that happened now?" Ron asked. Jade shook her head seeing him nod again. "He didn't even try to erase mine, he completely erased his though. He doesn't even know who he is." Ron told Jade.

"But why would he want to do that?" Jade asked. Ron shrugged. "It's a possiblility that he may want to be proven innocent. I'm sure he did that with Malfoy. Malfoy had no recollection of Parkinson's death. This bastard must have killed her and erased Malfoy's memory to set him up. He fucked up this time though. Along with everything else, he can't remember anything anymore. Maybe this son of a bitch would stop murdering people." Ron snarled.

They heard a bang and Jade looked up to see Percy and a few Ministry officials walk in. "Percy?" Ron asked seeing Percy point to Harry.

"Lock him up."

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked seeing Percy walk towards him.

"Helping you out...for once." Percy said. Percy knelt down to Ron and Hermione and checked for Hermione's pulse. "She's dead." Percy announced.

"No she's not! She's sleeping! Don't wake her up Percy, go away." Ron said swiping his arms around to back Percy up. Percy went to argue but Jade intervened for the sake of Ron's mental health and mourning.

"Percy, a little help here." Jade said trying to get up. Percy walked to her as other officials tried to reason with Ron. "He's in denial Percy. Tell them to leave him alone." Jade whispered.

Percy turned to the officials and ordered for Ron and Hermione to be left alone. He turned back to Jade and took off his horn rimmed glasses. "We must get you to St. Mungo's. You're bleeding profusely Jade." Percy said.

"No...really? I never would have-"

"Spare me the sarcasm beloved sister of mine. When you reach the hospital, there you can tell the Auror's what happened." Percy said holding her arm.

"That's the problem; I don't remember anything that happened. Harry erased my memory." Jade told him. Percy turned to Jade baffled and looked at Ron.

"Did he do the same with-"

"Ron? No. He erased my memory and erased his own." Jade said.

"Harry Potter erased his own memory? Why in the world would he do that?" Percy asked finding this all too ridiculous and suspicious.

"Well when you take the memory of the convicted, you will have solid proof against him. It's either he did it, or he didn't. You sent an innocent man to jail Percy. Harry erased Draco's memory so the jury believed that he was guilty because he erased his own memory to prove himself innocent. If Harry had never had erased Draco's memory of the murder, Harry would have been the one in jail, not Draco." Jade said.

Percy looked at her with surprise. "Draco huh? What is this?" Percy asked. Jade rolled her eyes and snatched her arm away and helped herself out of the home.

"I can't believe you would joke under these serious circumstances Percy. Have some heart." Jade said.

It had been the next morning where Jade had her wound stitched up and her leg still broken, in a cast. She was sitting on her hospital bed, looking out of the window. She had been up all night thinking about Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione and everything else. She was worried, depressed, angered and tired. The death of Hermione and her unborn child made her think about Alice. Jade didn't know what to think. She was trying to figure out if Hermione had been lucky to die, for all she knew was that if her child had died, Jade would have never recovered from the pain and loss.

Ron had still been in denial. The Aurors finally succeeded in taking Hermione's dead body away from Ron, promising him that he would see her again. Ron babbled all night to Jade and now, he slept peacefully on his hospital bed. The Aurors came in, an hour after they were admitted into the hospital and took Ron's version of the story and memory. They asked Jade if she had any recollection but all Jade could do was shake her head and apologize.

A new day, a new life, a new beginning. Wasn't that what a morning stood for? Jade didn't feel that way. After Draco was sentenced to Azkaban, Jade didn't feel afresh and couldn't wake up with a new beginning. Marrying Neville hadn't helped much, but after having her daughter, Jade felt that there was something to live for. Alice had occupied Jade's loneliness and emptiness for all these years. Every time Jade thought about Draco, Alice would find her and distract her from Draco's memories.

"Mummy!" Jade heard. Jade turned around quickly and saw Alice in Neville's arms. Neville set Alice down and Alice ran to her mother. It warmed Jade's heart and soul to see her daughter again. A huge grin set Jade's face as she took Alice into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Mummy was just thinking about you!" Jade said rocking her back and forth. Alice giggled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Really? I missed you too! You have to come back home Mummy. Did you know..." Alice trailed off with her stories and Jade nodded, amused.

"I heard what happened. I'm so sorry about Hermione." Neville said nervously. Jade gazed at Neville who stood there, shifting his feet.

"I know." Jade said coldly.

"I was worried about you, you know. When I heard...I was so scared. I-I didn't want anything to happen to you." he stuttered. Jade didn't reply. She helped Alice on her bed and sat next to her, playing with her hair. "I love you...I do. If anything were to happen to you...I'd, I'd be devastated Jade." Neville said. Jade turned her back on him and kissed Alice.

Even though Jade had her back turned, Jade could see Neville's defeated expression. His shoulders slumped and arms dangling. She felt guilty for doing this to him. She was never this harsh to him. They grew together in 5 years with respect for each other and love that was going to do none of them good. Jade loved someone else. She wanted to be free from Neville.

Jade was discharged from St. Mungo's and Ron went to a therapist. Jade's mother, father and the rest of her siblings came to visit her. Jade explained to them of what had happened. The mood had never lightened. Ever since Hermione's death and Harry's shipment to Azkaban, the only thing that Jade looked forward to was Draco Malfoy's release from Azkaban.


	14. Silent Heartbreak

It had been just a few days since the horrific murder of Hermione Granger. Draco Malfoy was finally released. Jade made sure that the Wizarding World knew about Draco's innocence and exposed Harry to the fullest extent. Jade arrived at the Malfoy Manor for Draco's first ever interview after Azkaban. It had been a week and Jade hadn't seen him since their last meeting. She walked to the door and lifted the heavy brass knocker. She waited for a couple of seconds until the doors opened. A little elf with tremendous brown eyes stared at Jade.

"Jade Longbottom from the Daily Prophet. I'm here for Draco Malfoy's interview." Jade said seeing the elf bow.

"He's says to be's expecting you's." the elf said making way for Jade to walk in. The Malfoy Manor was polished and clean. A fire had been made, but the quiet and dark atmosphere left a daunting and chilling impression on Jade. It was too quiet. "Master calls you's. Biddy shows Jade Longbottoms the way's." the elf said pattering up the stairs.

Jade nodded and followed the elf up the stairs, looking around. She felt as if someone was watching her. As if she was in a haunted castle, all by herself. The shadows danced by the flickering candles and the occasional crackle from the fireplace was heard. The most sound that was being made was the screaming silence of this mysterious Manor. Jade stopped in front of two large mahogany doors. "Biddy knocks." Biddy whispered. She knocked the doors and Jade heard him from the other side.

Her heart pounded hearing his voice again. Biddy opened the door for Jade and closed it once Jade was inside. The curtains were closed, and the room was dark. Only a candle was lit and Jade stood next to it, trying to look for Draco. A pair of hands grabbed Jade's shoulders and Jade yelped in fright. She whirled around seeing Draco and pushed his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? You scared me half to death." Jade said. Jade noticed that he had shaved his full beard. His skin was smooth, but his cheeks were sallow and his face so thin.

"Only half?" he asked grinning maliciously. His once sparkling gray eyes were now darker and dull. They were secretly tried to convey something to Jade, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Er...the interview? What about-"

"Screw your interview. I've been without a...I've been without _you_. I won't wait any longer." Draco said ripping her top off savagely. He kissed her in the mouth and Jade kissed back feeling her mind reel from the excitement. She had been without this kind of excitement and pleasure, from him for 5 long years and now, she was going to have it all back. She tried to pull off his robe but her arms kept getting tangled into his as he tried to rip her skirt off. She was in her underwear before him. He threw her on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He shrugged his robe off and unzipped his pants. Jade stood on the bed with her knees, grabbed his shoulders, kissing him heatedly. She ruffled his hair with her hands and felt him place two fingers inside of her. She cried out in pain and felt him take them out and tear her underwear from her.

"Lie down." he ordered. Jade obeyed and watched him position himself on top of her. "Did you miss this?" he asked putting himself in her. Jade replied with a moan and gasped sharply when he slammed into her without warning. "Did you miss this?" he repeated, his eyes glittering in malevolence. "Did you miss this, Mrs. Longbottom? How does that FEEL Mrs. Longbottom?"

It was the last thing Jade ever wanted to think about. Neville. "Why are you bringing him into this?" Jade asked abrasively.

"So you can feel guilty while I'm fucking you." he said starting to laugh cruelly. He thrust deeply into her and Jade found it extremely discomforting. It was up to the point where she felt pain and tried to push him off. After a few more deep thrusts, he slid off of her and panted, rubbing his eyes. Jade was immobile and throbbed in pain.

She sat up slowly seeing him open a cigarette box. He took a stick out and lit it, puffing slightly. He drew in from the cigarette deeply and closed his eyes, holding his breath. He breathed out slowly letting the smoke escape. "Merlin." He said his muscles relaxing. It was highly unusual seeing him smoking a cigarette. Jade never saw Draco smoking in Hogwarts. She hardly saw anyone smoke at all. It was only once when Fred and George attempting to finish a whole cigarette, their first time and coughing, swatting the air.

"Since when did you start smoking?" Jade asked seeing him turn his head halfway over his shoulder. He placed the cigarette back into his mouth and drew in. He exhaled and tapped the cigarette for the ash to fall.

"Azkaban." He replied. He turned around seeing her sitting up, watching him. He offered her but Jade pushed away shaking her head. He shrugged and leaned in, kissing her roughly. Jade kissed back feeling him wrapping an arm around her waist. He pulled away and stuck the cigarette in his mouth. "Now go and make that interview." He said pushing her aside. Jade frowned not finding his rough, manhandling self so appealing. Before she went to wear her clothes, she bent over and placed a small kiss on his shoulder.

"I love you...not him." Jade whispered.

* * *

The next evening, Jade sat on her bed, looking over her report. The morning's newspaper had been a success for the Daily Prophet and Jade for Draco's first interview. The weight of the world had lifted off of Jade. She had finally accomplished her goal. Draco was free and she was going to settle her life again with him.

Last night, when she came back home, she saw Neville staying up, waiting for her faithfully. It hurt her, as much as it annoyed her to see how he loved her so. She avoided his questions and told him to wait for tomorrow's newspaper as she stood up the whole night, writing up the report.

Now, she sat on her bed, twirling a piece of parchment in her hand, satisfied. Neville walked in their bedroom and saw Jade sitting on their bed. "Congratulations." Neville said.

Jade glanced at her husband and nodded. "Thank you." she said. He walked over to her and sat next to her.

"How was your day?" he asked taking his shoes off.

"Could have been better. You?" Jade asked. Neville shrugged.

"My days are always great...do you know why?" he asked.

Jade shook her head. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I come home to you." he said softly. Jade was dumbfounded. He was always saying the cheesiest things but for some strange reason, this touched Jade's heart. He reached over and kissed her gently. He cupped her face and moved her on her back. "I love you...very much." he said sliding a strap from her nightgown down. Jade stared at him and shivered under his soft touch. He handled her as if she was the most fragile thing in the world. He went by slowly, each move unconfident but loving.

Jade saw him tremble, gasping for air. His cheeks flared up as he rocked back and forth carefully and slowly, afraid to hurt her. Jade closed her eyes for a moment, feeling a world of love from Neville. Draco crossed her mind. Why couldn't Draco handle her like this last night? Draco loved her this way during Hogwarts time but yesterday, Jade felt fucked. Now, tears sprung into her eyes as Neville loved her.

"Draco." She slipped. She stopped and felt Neville stop immediately. Jade opened her eyes in fear, her heart stopping. Neville's warm hands that were wrapped on both sides of her stomach were retracted, leaving a cold emptiness. He pulled out of her and Jade saw him roll to the other side of the bed, his back to her.

Jade sat there, her hand over her mouth. "Neville…I'm sorry." Jade said, her throat tightening.

Neville did not respond. The sounds of his silent tears and hushed sobs told her that this marriage was officially over.

* * *

**Poor Jade...or not? Poor Neville perhaps? Tomorrow the final chapter will be posted...yes...tomorrow is the final chapter to 'Hogwart's Newsletter.' Please review!**


	15. Song Of Lament

**Last chapter of the story! **

****

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm already thinking of another completely different story and hopefully the next story will be a comedy, or another tragedy...we'll see. I really loved writing this story and I hope you all loved it as much as I did making it. Anywho, thank you all for reading...I shall be back again!!**

**And now...the final chapter of "Hogwart's Newsletter." **

"Big news today, Harry Potter has ESCAPED! Oh this is wonderful news!" Barnabas said bursting into Jade's cabin.

It had been two horrible days. Neville had completely stopped talking to her and took Alice away for long periods of time. Right now, Jade could care less about Harry's escape and the damned Daily Prophet.

"I've already sent someone to bring back some tidbits from inmates and guards, but you my dear shall go down to Hogsmeade to interview the terrified citizens!" Barnabas said. Jade sighed getting up and pulled her cloak on. If it meant to leave this horrid place, Jade was willing to leave in the snow.

The wind was unforgivably cold. When the icy wind blew, Jade felt herself tear and her skin raw from the chill. She stopped in front of a display and looked at the dancing toy wizard and witch as bursts of gold glitter appeared on top of them. She thought about Alice and wondered how it she would have loved to have something like this.

"How cute." A voice sneered. Jade turned around seeing Draco stand behind her, his mouth twisted in a snarl, looking at the dancing wizards.

"They're for my daughter." Jade said feeling a sudden discomfort, now that he was there. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Daughter is it? What's its name?" he asked. Jade looked at him angrily. She didn't even bother answering him and walked into the store going to purchase the toy for Alice. The toy shop was warm and smelled of sugar and cinnamon. She removed her green hat and was met with the pleasant old shopkeeper.

"Yes dear?" he asked.

"The beautiful dancing wizard and witch on your window. My daughter would just love that." Jade said seeing him smile brightly.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Oh all my children love it! They truly do. Look here." He said walking slowly to the corner. He picked up a box and placed it on the counter. Tapping it lightly, the box vanished and the wizard and witch appeared, dancing as glitter started to burst all around them. It was as if there was a mechanical music box hidden somewhere. Music had played softly. It was a bittersweet melody. A depressing yet beautiful tune, the wizards were dancing to.

"Children are too young to understand, but elders know what that tune is." The old man said. Jade looked at him curiously.

"What tune is this?" Jade asked seeing the man's hand shake as he touched the figures. They started to cry as they danced and Jade watched in awe.

"The dark side of love…they are dancing to the song of lament." He said. Jade lowered her eyes, looking at the figures, crying and dancing. Her chest felt heavy listening to the music. The music had suddenly stopped and Jade snapped back to the old man.

"I'll take it." Jade said. He gave her a nod and went to hand her a bag but Jade shook her head. "I'll just take this the way it is." She said. She thanked the man and left the shop, grateful that Draco wasn't around. She walked slowly down the streets of Hogsmeade and looked around her. Everyone had someone. They had their child to hold and walked around irritating the hell out of her.

She rounded on a corner and felt someone grab her arm and shoulder and push her into an alley. Jade gasped wanting to scream but he silenced her. "Sssh! Be quiet! Please, don't scream. Please? I won't hurt you." the man said. Jade immediately recognized his voice and her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness…Potter!" Jade mouthed. Harry removed his cloak and Jade gaped at him, knowing that she was going to die today. He looked at her gratefully and smiled slightly.

"Yes it's good you remember but I want to let you know that I am not what you think I am." He said reaching into his robes. Jade shook her head frantically and pleaded for her life, the musical toy in her hands. Harry pulled out a letter and handed it to her. "I'm innocent. I know I am. This letter proves everything." He said handing her the letter. Jade looked at him skeptically and he shook his head. "Someone's framed me. They wrote me a letter of my innocence, but don't know anyone. I didn't even know who to go to but I only recognized you and your brother." He said.

"Why should I believe you? You were proven guilty. This letter doesn't prove anything. For all I know, you could have written this up yourself!" Jade said seeing him put a finger to his lips.

"Ssh! Someone will hear us! If that's so, who the bloody hell is Parkinson, Ron…Weasley, mudblood, what is that supposed to be? Jade, and Longbottom? What is that?" he asked. Jade's eyes widened as she opened the letter.

"Harry Potter,

The-Boy-Who-Was-Framed. You probably don't remember anything to get this, but trust me, if you had; you'd be ripping this letter up by now…or have you already?

They heard a sound nearby and Jade stopped reading. She looked at Harry who looked around. "We have to get out of here. I can't be seen, I'm wanted." Harry told her. Jade nodded and the two walked out of the alley. "Is there a private area? Somewhere no one can see us?" he asked.

Jade bit her lip and looked around. There were too many people in Hogsmeade. She couldn't possibly talk to him on the streets and she wouldn't dare take him into a pub. She looked around and her eye caught the nearby trees. "There." Jade pointed. "That path takes you to Hogwart's. Well it doesn't, it only takes you to the main road where the thresals-forget it, follow me." Jade said seeing his confused expression. She looked around to see if they were being followed. No one. She grabbed Harry's arm and tucked the musical toy in the other.

"What is a Hogwart?" Harry asked as they disappeared into the trees.

"It's a Wizarding school you attended." Jade answered pushing branches aside.

"Wizard? It's a bit bizarre to tell you the truth. It's like everyone is trying to pull a fast one on me. I really truly can't remember anything." Harry said.

"I know you can't remember anything and no, no one's pulling a fast one on you. Everyone is too busy trying to save their own life by some psychopathic killer." Jade said. She still suspected him, but he was truly confused and lost. He really had lost his memory, and he couldn't possibly remember her name along with Ron, Hermione's; even his own name!

"How was my life like?" he asked suddenly. He was desperate to know. Jade felt as if she was reliving old times. Harry who had never knew of his past, his parents and Voldemort; was now faced at the same predicament.

"It's a lot. You…you were a good man. You grew up with your muggle aunt and uncle. By muggle I mean, non-witches or wizards. By the age of 11, you were informed that you were a wizard and came to Hogwarts." Jade said.

"And my parents? Where were my parents? Why was I raised by my uncle and aunt?" he asked. Jade took steady steps in the snow and ducked under a low branch.

"Your parents died when you were a year old." She said sadly. He looked a bit distraught and asked "What happened to them?" "Well, there was an evil wizard and he murdered your parents." Jade told him.

They saw a large empty space ahead. There were no trees, just clear snow and the sky above it. "Is this the same wizard that's killing everyone?" Harry asked quickly and Jade shook her head.

"No. He's dead. You defeated him long ago. You were a true hero Harry. You saved everyone in the Wizarding world. You cared about everyone and had a good heart. You were never interested in evil and overcame every obstacle year by year. Telling you this wouldn't do any justice Harry. The years you've lived, it's a very sad thing that you've lost them. You would have been proud of yourself. Even before you lost your memory, you've been as humble as ever, but we were proud of you and you should be too. I know your parents are proud, Sirius your godfather is proud." Jade told him.

He grinned and blushed rubbing his neck. "Did I…you know, did I have a special…person in my life?" he asked. Jade smiled thinking about Cho Chang.

"Well you did date this pretty girl in Hogwarts. But that only lasted for a few days. After that…really nothing." Jade said seeing him raise an eyebrow.

"No one? You can't be serious. Did I have any interests? Was I…gay?" he asked. Jade burst out in laughter and hit him lightly.

"You were not gay. Not that I recall, but since you were such the hero and stud of Hogwarts, many girls swooned over you." Jade winked. Harry let out a laugh and motioned for her to go on.

"And? What about you? Did you like me too?" he asked.

"It was me, my sister, the rest of Hogwarts girls, except for Hermione. She only had eyes for my brother Ron." Jade said. She felt saddened by the sudden thought of Hermione.

"I do believe Hermione and Ron were good people. I can feel it. I don't have to remember anything because just by saying their names…I feel stronger. You don't have to tell me about them. I know about them here." He said pointing to his chest. Jade agreed.

A person's physical memory could never trump their emotional impressions. "They were your best friends. You spent most of your life with them. You trusted them more than yourself, that's why you feel so attached to their names. You never knew your parents, but I know that somewhere in you, you miss them horribly. Sirius also played a big part in your life and so did Dumbledore. He's unfortunately dead now, but he's loved you like a son. We all loved you." Jade said.

Harry reached over and held her hand. "Why couldn't I just have married you?" he joked seeing her laugh nervously and cry.

"I did like you for the longest time. I even hated you at one point. This is all my fault Harry. I was bent to getting Draco out of Azkaban." Jade said wiping her face. Harry squinted and pointed to Jade.

"Draco…I do remember that name. But from where?" Harry asked.

"What? How can you remember _him_? You hated him." Jade said.

"Hang on…did I really? He-he paid a visit to my cell the other day! It was the day I found the note. He was telling me some strange things Jade." He said.

It was Jade's time to listen and clear the air. "Strange things like what?" she asked.

"Oh strange things like Draco's victory over Potter. How Draco Malfoy ruined Harry Potter's life completely. I told him about memory spells and even explained the Imperious Curse. Fun, fun things really!" A voice said behind them. J

ade turned to see Draco stand there smirking at them. "Draco?" Jade asked.

"You, what were you talking about? Were you the one who dropped this letter in my cell?" Harry asked. Draco gave out a bark of laughter and threw his head back shaking his head wildly.

"Potter, I love your stupidity! You don't even need brains to find out that it was _me_ who had written you that letter! Some smart dragon cookie you turned out to be." Draco said tapping his temple.

"You wrote him that letter? That can only mean…Draco please tell me it's not what I think it is." Jade whispered.

Draco shrugged and started to walk. "Ok, I won't. But then again, it depends on what you're thinking about. I'll just take a guess and assume that you're thinking what I think you're thinking." He said.

"You killed those poor people. You killed Hermione!" Harry said and Draco clicked his teeth.

"Not only Granger, I've killed Parkinson as well. But that's just between us. Unfortunately, Pansy really had gone too far. She threatened to send me to Azkaban for being inappropriate with her and what did I do? I killed the bitch, just like any noble man would do." He said picking his nails.

Harry made an angry move towards Draco and he pointed the wand to him. "Move back Potter. I know my Dark Arts well. We have Harry Potter here, one of the best at Defense Against Dark Arts, who is now completely useless and powerless and another…oh I'll deal with you later darling." Draco said pointing to Jade. He turned around to Harry and waved his wand around. "You should really hear the rest of the story. I'm not up to the climax." Draco said.

"You're insane Draco." Jade whispered.

"That I know my dear Mrs. Longbottom." Draco answered.

"No noble man would ever kill anyone. You're dirt. A cold blooded murderer. A heartless, poisonous-"

"Brilliant, handsome and clever man, I agree. Right on Potter, right on. Hm, I underestimated you. Maybe you're really not _that_ dumb. It was probably because you hung around with the Weasley's. Very stupid and naïve they are. They see the good in everyone." Draco mocked looking at Jade. He burst out in laughter and placed a hand on his head. "Do you even know what else is stupid? This…this bint right here. This…whore, took me for a good man and freed me and locked YOU in! Good job my pet, good job." Draco said.

Harry turned to Jade, shocked and hurt. "You sent _me_ to Azkaban and freed _him_? I thought you said I was a good man. I thought you were…proud of me." Harry said in disbelief.

Jade's eyes welled up in tears and became hysterical. "Harry you don't understand. I loved him. I loved him so much, I accepted everything he said and followed whatever he told me. I'm very sorry Harry. I didn't know the truth until now. You have to believe me." Jade whimpered.

"You really can't trust her. She cheats everyone. She's even cheated her own husband by sleeping with me. She's cheated you too Potter…what will you ever do to her?" Draco asked pouting and placing a fist under his chin. Harry shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Poor little Potter crying? The fun doesn't stop here. You should hear what else she did. She went to the point where she's even cheated me! I almost lost my mind in Azkaban, but every day I woke up with the hope that I'd see her again. To love her again. The moment when I really had lost my mind was 5 years later, when she walked in the cell like a stupid fairy and told me that she was married. She couldn't even _wait_ for me. As soon as I was convicted, she went off without skipping a beat and married Wizarding World's most fucked up, stupid-"

"Don't you DARE say a dirty thing about my husband Draco Malfoy. He is a far better person than you. I'll hear you insult anyone as much as you want but do not _dare_ say a word against my husband. My husband is my pride Malfoy. I can't believe I stabbed him in the back. All he ever did was love me and you? What did you do? You separated me from him…you ruined my life, you ruined my husband's life and you ruined my daughter's life. You've even ruined Harry's life, Ron's life, my family's life. Who's left Draco? Who else is left?" she asked. Draco pointed to Jade.

"You…and Potter." He said pointing to the two.

"How did you do it? I'd like to know why and how you took my memories." Harry said.

"It's easy Potter. Like I said, Longbottom here was floating on cloud nine and did everything I told her to do…literally. I placed her under the Imperious Curse and she went and placed _you_ under the Imperious Curse. It worked out brilliantly because she had no recollection of that scene so it would seem as if _you_ tried to erase her memory. Then I made you kill the mudblood Granger and ough, you were so close to killing that idiot Weasley but you were hit hard and sent Longbottom flying into a wall. Both of you became unconscious and the curse lifted, but the damage was already done. Weasley had witnessed you trying to kill his mudblood wife, him and Longbottom. And obviously, Poor St. Potter hadn't a clue about anything at all. You still might not understand but it doesn't matter. They won't hear from you ever again." Draco said chuckling.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked feeling alert.

"I mean-goodbye…Avada Kedavra!" Draco bellowed. The jet of green light hit Harry in the chest. Jade screamed and went to run to Harry but felt as if she was being pulled back. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so soon. Where do you think you're going?" he asked moving her to the side. "What should I do for every day you've made me wait for 5 years only to find out that you've been taken?" he asked grabbing her hair. Jade cried silently.

"Draco don't do this to me. I loved you. I waited for you too." Jade sobbed.

"Sure, you had a kid too. The idea of Longbottom's dirty paws all over you and in you sends my blood boiling. This is how you pay homage to my love? You betrayed me. You broke _my_ heart and I told before that I never forgive those who betray me. Therefore my love, I can't see it any other way. I will make sure that you will cry even in death. You're going to leave this world as a slimy, deceptive whore. You are the cause of my revenge. You are the cause of Harry Potter's death, Hermione Granger's death and pretty soon, you will also be the reason of your beloved husband's death, as well as your prat of a child." He said.

Jade dropped the musical toy box and the soft tune echoed through the woods. "No! Don't hurt them. Please. They never did anything to you! I have! Please Draco, if you have just a little love for me, you'd spare them." Jade begged feeling him push her roughly.

"Newsflash Mrs. Longbottom…not anymore." He said pointing the wand at her. "Avada Kedavra." He said and her world went black.

**Much Love...ClassySam.**

* * *


	16. Author's Note: Crisis In Haiti

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, it's ClassySam. I'd like to take this time to just speak out about the Haiti crisis that occurred just a few days ago. Many have lost their lives due to the disaster that struck Haiti and there are probably many more but WE can save lives. This country has been crippled from the earthquake and it is up to us to help. These people depend on us for food, clean water and medical supplies to keep their lives so what harm would just 5 or 10 dollars do? It could feed a family or save a person's life. Any small effort of giving is a big relief for a little child's heart. We need to rebuild their lives and let them know that we're here to help them pull through this. So many people are being rescued as we speak and we have to keep that moving and not lose our hope in them. Recently, George Clooney's created this massive worldwide telethon for us to donate to the people of Haiti. I have personally donated myself as well as my family and relatives and I would love for you who is reading to do the same. Your money will go to a good cause and help build a future for these people in need. Please, please, please, please do anything you can to be a part of helping for Haiti, any donation will be greatly appreciated. Since I don't know any legitimate donation sites or telephone numbers, I will give you the website for George Clooney's organization. **

**Hope For Haiti Now: A Global Benefit For Earthquake Relief**

**The Website is .org**

**Or you can call toll free to donate:**

**USA &CANADA: 1-877-99-HAITI (42484)**

**INTERNATIONAL: 1-773-360-0205**

**Let's give our hands and hearts to the people in need. Remember that even a small difference gives a greater effect in the long run. Thank you for your time and please donate! **

**Much love to you and the people of Haiti, **

**ClassySam  
**


End file.
